


I can’t escape myself

by Zero401



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Attempted forced miscarriage, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is not the rapist, Child Abuse, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Mess With Her Cub, Drugs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Giving birth alone, Good Parent Han Solo, Incest, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mama Bear Rey, Morning Sickness, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Parents Han and Leia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Sex, References to Drugs, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Rey is Ben’s mother, Rey’s parents sell her, Rich Adopted Parents, Senator Leia Organa, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Therapy, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unkar Plutt is a sex trafficker, Unkar Plutt is not nice, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence against a pregnant girl, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, fear of miscarriage, nor is Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero401/pseuds/Zero401
Summary: For eleven months, Kylo Ren has terrorised Alderaan with fear and tyranny after learning a painful truth about his mother and himself. Fuelled by anger and self-loathing he runs into the arms of Snoke, the evil and corrupted senator of Exegol, turning his back on his friends and family.But now, Rey finally has her son back as they try to piece their lives back together again. Trying their best to get back to normal.Only trouble is, they find out they love each other a little too much.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Temmin "Snap" Wexley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 65





	1. Is this wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> So lockdown happened and now I’m in the middle of writing this story. I’ve been debating whether I should even post this or not, and then I thought ‘screw it’ and here it is.
> 
> Now I’m gonna be honest with all you lot, this story is pretty heavy and it’s been fun but really challenging to write as I’ve never written anything like this before. 
> 
> But I wanted the incest relationship between Rey and Ben to kinda make sense as to how it begins and how they come to love each other more than a mother/son should. And for that to work I felt Rey needed an extremely dark childhood.
> 
> WARNING: so I’m gonna warn you all now before anyone becomes to engrossed with this story. Rey is first raped when she is 10 years old. Now I didn’t actually write the raping down but the moments leading up to it is pretty intense as Rey is naive about what’s happening. Rey becomes pregnant at 11 and gives birth at 12. I will also give out warnings at the beginning of each chapter when the time comes.
> 
> So unless you’re a sick, twisted individual like myself, I strongly suggest you don’t read this.
> 
> Anyway enough babbling, let’s get on with the story...

Deep down she knew it was wrong. She knew people would view it as downright sick but that’s because they didn’t understand and they never would. To be honest she didn’t a hundred percent understand it herself, the way she felt about this man who hovered above her, parting her lips as she felt him enter her.

It wasn’t so much his age that bothered her, she was only twelve years older than him and she had heard of other people in romantic relationships with a much larger age gap. And true he was only a teenager but as an eighteen year old, in the eyes of the law he was an adult and was fully capable of making his own decisions. But no matter how many times she repeated this to herself, she still couldn’t shake this knot that had developed in her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the sensations he was causing. The hot breath as he panted in the crook of her neck, the feeling of his hips meeting hers as he pounded her into the mattress. She caressed his biceps, feeling the thick muscles underneath, which he had worked hard to achieve since he was fifteen till eventually she reached his wavy shoulder length hair. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, remembering how she had playfully teased him when he had announced proudly that he was letting it grow. 

She moaned when she felt his fingers on her clit, rubbing in small circles, the way he knows she likes it. Hearing him gasp as her muscles clamped around his cock briefly as he continued to pump in and out of her.

However, even in the depths of their lovemaking, her mind couldn’t help but wander to her adopted parents, Leia and Han Solo. She dreaded to think what they would say and do if they ever found out about this. Would they phone the police and have him taken away from her? No, she would never allow anyone to take him away. Few had tried in the past and they all had failed. 

No, she knew it wouldn’t be his age that people would have a problem with, isn’t it just enough that she loves him with all her heart? She had loved and protected him before he was even born and he was the first person to ever love her in return. Isn’t that all what really matters? 

‘Are you ok?’

She was so deep in thought, she hadn’t even noticed he had stopped moving, looking down at her with worry. As her eyes focused on him, noticing the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his face, she smiled lovingly, placing a hand on his cheek and simply nodded. 

He didn’t look so convinced when she saw his gaze study her intently but she didn’t want to bother him with her worries, he had been through so much these past ten months and he was just beginning to get back to his normal self again. 

Bringing his lips towards her own, they met in a passionate embrace as their tongues intertwined with each other. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him further inside of her, encouraging him to continue. 

He growled softly as he picked up on her hint and once again started thrusting in and out of her. She could vaguely hear him whispering, something about how wet and tight she is or how much he loves her, he’s always been shy when it comes to saying stuff like that. She reckoned it would be easier to climb up Everest than to get him to talk about his feelings. But that’s teenagers for you, stubborn as hell.

She starts panting hard as she feels the familiar build up to her orgasm approach. She whimpers as her muscles start to flutter around him, feeling a familiar tingling sensation coming from her clit that keeps getting stronger with each roll of his talented fingers.

‘Don’t stop…please don’t stop’ she begged him.

Until finally she sees stars behind her eyelids and her pussy starts milking his cock for all it’s worth. Hearing a strangled moan come from him, she knew he was close as his rhythm starts to falter, feeling him twitch as a sudden gush of warmth spilled within her.

He collapsed lightly on top of her, supporting the majority of his weight on his forearms. She kissed his cheek, small tears forming in her eyes that she quickly wiped away so he wouldn’t see them, she didn’t want him to think she was upset when it was quite the opposite. She watched as he lowered his head to her breast, covering her nipple with his mouth and began to suck gently.

It had become a sort of ritual with them, after having sex he would tiredly suckle her. It was also something that had trickled into activities that had nothing to with sex, such as in the shower, watching late night movies and even once in a cubical at her Mother’s charity event. Which she had told him off for afterwards. 

She found the experience comforting and found it helped with her anxiety. The feeling that he still needed her, that she was loved…and safe. 

Smiling down at him, she ran her thumb across his cheek feeling his jaw work as it searched for her milk, which unfortunately dried up many years ago. Her nails scrapped along his scalp as she felt his tongue roll over her nipple before he pulled off, settling his head in between her breasts.

‘I love you’ she heard him mutter sleepily as he snuggled against her.

‘I love you too, baby’ she said happily, looking down at the now sleeping form of Ben Solo, her son.


	2. Sold You Off For Drug Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> So I’ve decided as Chapter 1 is the shortest chapter in the story, I’d give you another.
> 
> So from now on there will be two timelines in each chapter because I thought ‘hey let’s make this complicated’. So you have Rey when she’s young, starting at 10 years old and then you have present day down the bottom. 
> 
> WARNING: Rey’s parents sell her for drug money to a known sex trafficker.

Rey – 10 years old

Sitting in the backseat of the car, and as per usual, Rey could hear her parents argue. They were always shouting and screaming at each other which usually led to her hiding her closet. She would stay in there for hours, silently crying as she heard plates smashing, furniture breaking and her mom whining in pain. Hoping her father wouldn’t come into her room and take his anger out on her but sometimes she wasn’t so lucky, he would barge into her room and drag her out of the closet. He would slap her across the face or take his belt off and whip the back of her legs with it until red welts formed and she was begging him to stop.

But in the car there was no where to hide, she could clearly hear what they were shouting about. Something about getting money and a…coke? Which left her confused, if they wanted a drink, why didn’t they just go to the store? But she shrugged it off as she looked out onto the road called Jakku street, though it looked more like a junkyard then a housing residence. 

The houses looked as poor and neglected as her own did, most had wood to replace the glass in the windows which had obviously been smashed and there were gangs of shifty looking teenagers wandering around, they even drove past a burnt out car. Rey quickly decided that this was a place she would not like to stay for any measurable length of time as they pulled up to the sidewalk.

‘Come on then, let’s get this over with’ her mother said, lighting a cigarette before stepping out the car.

Before Rey had the chance to ask what they were doing here, her father had opened her door.

‘Get out’ he snapped.

Rey knew all too well it was best not to keep her father waiting, so she jumped out the car as fast as she could, almost tripping over in the process. She heard him give out a frustrated sigh as he walked past her towards the door of the house in front of them.

‘Go on’ her mother growled, pushing her shoulder roughly so she’d follow her father.

As she approached she heard him talking to someone behind the other side of the door, her father was saying he wanted to make some kind of deal with the owner. The door opened wider to reveal a fat, balding middle aged man. He looked dirty, not just his clothes but his skin too and the smell that came from inside made Rey want to gag.

‘What deal?’ The man gruffed.

‘The girl for ten thousand dollars’.

Rey’s head snapped to the side as she looked at her father, surely he wasn’t serious, he wanted to sell her? She didn’t want to come live with this stranger, her father wasn’t the friendliest of people but this other guy weirdly looked worse.

‘Ten thousand dollars for one night? Those drugs must have scrambled your brains to mush if you think I’m gonna pay…’

‘Not just for one night, I mean keep her indefinitely’ her father interrupted.

Rey felt faint, her heart was pounding and she could feel a cold sweat on her brow. She suddenly felt sick. Her parents really were trying to get rid of her. Why? Was she not a good girl? Did they not love her?

‘And why would I want to keep her?’

‘Come on, Unkar’ her father sounded desperate, scratching his arm ‘I know all about that little business you use to run and look at her’ he pointed towards his daughter ‘I bet she would earn you a pretty penny or two’ 

Rey watched this man, Unkar, through hot tears that had begun to burn her eyes. He twisted his lips like he was considering the deal.

‘If that’s the case why not just do it yourself? As you said she would definitely earn you the cash you want’

‘Because we need the money now, Unkar. Plus you have contacts for this kinda thing’ Rey heard her mother say quickly, sounding annoyed that this was taking so long.

Rey who was now sobbing uncontrollably couldn’t believe this was happening, now even her own mother was trying to convince this man to buy her.

‘How old is she?’ He asked.

‘Ten’ her father answered, sounding hopeful.

She heard Unkar huff ‘fine, give me a moment’.

As the door closed, Rey turned to face her parents. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

‘Please mama, don’t leave me here, please!’ She wailed before she felt her father’s hand grab her hair and yank it back.

‘Listen here, brat’ he snarled, his face inches from her own with his teeth bared, he looked more like a wild animal than a man. ‘This is more than you deserve. You’ll have a roof over your head, free food and you’ll have all the company you could ever want. So stop being so selfish before I slap it out of you’. 

Just as he finished his threat, the door reopened. Unkar held out a paper envelope which her father greedily snatched, looking inside and mumbling.

‘I think you’ll find it’s all there’ Unkar said, sounding offended as he reached out to grab Rey’s upper arm in a tight hold.

Her father nodded and without saying another word, her parents turned around and walked their way back towards the car.

‘Come back!’ Rey screamed as loud as she could, trying to fight Unkar’s hold on her but he was too strong as she felt his hand squeezing tighter around her flesh, she would definitely get a nasty looking bruise there. 

‘Quiet, girl’ he commanded nastily as he dragged her inside the house, slamming the front door close behind them. Rey was still fighting to get free of his grip, so much so she hadn’t even taken note of her surroundings or the fact they were travelling downstairs into a basement. She only stopped when she felt a sharp sting to her left cheek, the force of his slap left ringing in her ears.

‘Listen to me, girl and listen well cause I’m only gonna say this once. I brought you fair and square which means you are now my property. That means you do what I say when I say without question and if you refuse, I will make you wish that all I had done was give you a slap, understand?’ 

All Rey could do was nod in response, her jaw now too sore to talk and she was pretty sure she could taste blood. She cradled her cheek in her hand, feeling the heat from his impact.

Unkar laughed as he walked back up the stairs ‘if you thought that hurt, believe me when I say you ain’t felt nothing yet’ he chuckled again, as if he had some kind of inside joke.

She heard him lock the door behind him, she obviously wasn’t escaping anytime soon. The room was empty except for a bed and a small refrigerator, it was also depressingly dark and damp, the only source of light coming from a tiny window at the far end of the room which had been covered with a raggedy old sheet. 

Jumping on the dusty old bed, Rey buried her head into the pillow, screaming anguish wails. How could her parents do this to her? They had sold her as if she was nothing, like she was some pet they didn’t want anymore, if they had even wanted her in the first place. She cried until her throat was red raw, until she had no more tears to shed, until the mercy of sleep took over.

Present day

Rey awoke to the soft snores of her son, making her smile brightly, feeling his long arm draped over her stomach as he spooned her from behind. She turned around gently as not to wake him and looked upon his face with awe. Sometimes she would catch herself staring at him not quite believing he had come from her, that she had made him. He was so handsome, although perhaps that’s how every mother felt about their son, perhaps it was just an automatic response to the human being they had carried and given birth to.

She kissed him gently on the nose before slipping out of bed and into the en suite, towards the shower. Turning the tap she waited till the water was lukewarm, she was use to much colder and would only use hot water if Ben was in the shower with her.

It was a welcome feeling as the water rinsed of the grime and cum off her. Humming Welcome to the jungle by Guns ‘n’ Roses, she started to wash between her thighs, usually she wouldn’t allow Ben to cum inside her without a condom but she had been too distracted last night to remind him to pull out. Sometimes he would claim that he got too carried away and would forget which she was pretty sure translated to his teenage code for ‘whatever’. 

Not that she minded all that much as she usually took the morning after pill for such occasions but there was always that tiny bit of fear at the back of her mind. What if the pill didn’t work? Just like it hadn’t when she had conceived Ben.

Finished with her shower, she wrapped a large towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom to find Ben was still asleep. She rolled her eyes and chuckled…typical. World War three could start right now and that boy would sleep through it. 

She quickly dried off, putting on a grey tank top and black leggings before heading downstairs.

She immediately beelined to the fridge, pulling out the bacon, next she grabbed the eggs and pancakes out of the cupboard along with a frying pan. 

As the bacon began to sizzle, she hoped the smell would travel upstairs and wake the Neanderthal from his slumber and sure enough, it wasn’t long and she heard footsteps wander in search for the food.

‘Morning, baby’ she greeted cheerfully. 

Watching him stretch out his muscles dramatically with his eyes half open and a severe case of bed hair, standing only in his underwear.

‘Why are you up so early, mom?’ He yawned.

‘It’s ten a.m.’ Rey nodded to the clock on the wall as she cracked the eggs into the pan and placed the pancakes under the grill.

‘Yeah…’ he whined, sounding as though her answer made no logical sense.

She smiled ‘go sit down’ chuckling as she dished up the food.

‘You know, mom, I’ve been thinking. Perhaps it’s time I talk to Mr. Dameron about volunteering back at the national park’. Ben announced as she placed his food in front of him.

Rey almost fell to the floor upon hearing him say that. When he had gotten caught vandalising in the park over a year ago, she had practically begged Poe to let Ben volunteer there, sort of a community service rather than getting the police involved and as Poe was an old friend of the family (and most likely because Leia was the senator of Alderaan) he agreed to the terms. Ben had practically kicked and screamed about the whole thing, it was almost like he’d rather get arrested. But as the weeks went by, although he would never admit it, she knew he had started to enjoy going until he found out about…

‘Mom?’ He said when she hadn’t replied, stuffing his mouth full of food.

‘Are you sure, baby? If you’re not ready, with everything that happened, don’t feel like you have to…I mean, it’s only been little over a month since you came back home and…’. 

‘I really want to, Mr. Dameron said he’d give me another chance and I really want things to go back to how they were before’.

She couldn’t help but wince at his words. Could either of them go back to the way they were before, he had been such a happy, kind and caring boy back then.

‘Well, if you’re sure’ she smiled, trying to fight back tears as she placed her hand on top of his. When in reality all she wanted was to lock him away and keep him save from all the evil in the world.


	3. A wolf in sheep’s clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, guys. I can’t believe I wrote this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: raping of a 10 year old. Now as I said before I didn’t actually write the rape but the moments before it happens might be a little intense for some people. So if you want to skip to the ‘present day’ part of the chapter down at the bottom please do so. It’s a bit short in this chapter but I make up for it in the next. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Rey – 10 years old

Rey was violently shaken awake from her slumber, she had slept through the whole night, though she definitely did not feel refreshed. Her throat was sore, her eyes were heavy and she had one of the worst headaches she’s ever had. Perhaps she could persuade her parents she was too ill to go to school…wait, her parents had…sold her. They had left her, abandoned her without so much as a look back. 

She instantly started to sob as her memories of what had happened the day before came flooding back, it made her sick to her stomach, especially with that foul stench that came from Unkar as he towered over her. She knew what that smell was, her parents had often smelt like it too, alcohol mixed in with that weird stuff they smoked. 

Was it her fault? Had she done something wrong? She couldn’t think of anything but why else would they want to get rid of her? 

‘Get up, girl. There’s a shower through that door, be sure to get cleaned up real good and be quick about it’. He smiled cruelly as he pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room, ignoring her cries completely.

Remembering his threat from the previous night, she practically ran towards the door before slamming it shut, she certainly didn’t want another slap on the face. 

Switching on the dim light she found the room was small, cold and smelly. The toilet had no seat, the shower was covered in grime and dirt, from floor to ceiling and there were multiple insects and spiders scuttling around the room. 

How was she supposed to get clean in all this?

She turned the taps only to find the hot water didn’t work, she reached out her fingers underneath the frigid water, causing her to jump back in shock of the icy temperature. 

She cried out loudly, should she go tell him the warm water wasn’t working? Or did he already know and just didn’t care? She didn’t want to make him angry. 

No, she decided it was probably best just to do as she was told for the time being, she still had hope that her parents would see sense and come back for her.

She would have screamed if the freezing water hadn’t taken her breath away causing her to almost slip out the shower. She knows he told her to clean well but as long as the water touched her she figured that was good enough. She searched for a towel but found nothing, there was only toilet roll and as if on cue her body realised how desperately she needed to go. 

After relieving herself, she decided her only option was to put her clothes back on whilst wet. 

Finished with getting dressed, she opened the door and stopped in her tracks to find a man sitting on the bed. He looked middle aged with sandy blonde hair and a horrible fresh scar running down almost the full length his face, it made him look kinda scary but he wore the nicest, cleanest clothes Rey had ever seen, a black suit and a tie. Had he come to save her?

‘Hello, little one’ he said sweetly as he smiled.

She just stood there by the door, shaking as she looked down at her feet.

‘Hello’ she whispered.

‘My, you’re a shy one. There’s no need to be afraid’ He extended his hand ‘come here’.

She couldn’t help but run into his arms and cried into his shoulder, he smelt clean and like some sort of spice, it was nice…much better than Unkar. 

Feeling her heart soar, this kind man was going to get her out of here, she just knew it, why else would he be here? Perhaps he had heard her yesterday when she had cried out to her parents as they drove off and he had come here to tell Unkar that he was taking her back home. 

She felt his arms wrap around her middle, cradling and hushing her as she sobbed, her tears making little wet patches on his jacket. 

‘Now, now, little one. That’s no way to start this’ he pulled away slightly to dry her tears with the pads of his thumbs ‘there will be plenty of time for that later’.

An ice cold chill ran up Rey’s spine, not liking the way he said that as his hand lowered to rest on her bottom and gave her a squeeze.

‘What are you…’ she was cut off as his lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she feebly try to push away from him, but he was much too strong as he crushed her against his chest. He was kissing her the way she had seen adults kiss each other. 

She felt something hard press against her stomach, something was protruding underneath his trousers. What was that?

‘Take your clothes off and get on the bed’ he rasped, undoing his tie before he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

She shook her head. What was going on? He seemed nice at first, now he was scaring her as she felt her heart pounding against her chest, and why did he want her to get naked?

‘Come on, little one. I’ve paid a lot of money for you and I expect to get my money’s worth. Now strip and get on the bed otherwise I’ll do it for you’ he threatened in a scarily calm tone.

Crying out loudly, feeling the tears and snot run down her face, she brought her shaking hand up to her clothes and started shuffling out of them. Once naked, she moved to sit on the bed, trying her best to cover her body as much as possible.

‘You know, Unkar said you were new but I didn’t realise he hadn’t had time to teach you any manners yet’ he positioned her on her back and knelt between her legs. ‘Let me see you, little one’ his eyes moved to her arms.

She didn’t know what he wanted from her or why she had to be naked but surely it couldn’t be any worse than getting slapped in the face and that’s the last thing she wanted on top of all this so she did as he asked. 

Slowly moving her arms so they rested stiffly by her side, desperately fighting the urge to cover herself back up, she was feeling more vulnerable and scared by the second. Her heart was beating so rapidly, it felt like it was performing somersaults in her chest. 

She watched as his hand moved to the button on the top of his trousers before he opened the zipper, she didn’t want to look as he reached inside his underwear but at the same time she was too frightened to look away, like a deer in the headlights. 

‘Pl-please…I-I just want t-to go home’ she pleaded. 

All those nights she had prayed to one day escape her home and her abusive father and now she would give anything just to go back and curl up in her own bed without strangers making her do things she didn’t want to do. 

‘Ssshhh…little one, I’m going to take care of you’. 

Why was he getting naked as well? It just didn’t make sense to her. And it only got weirder as he pulled himself out and she realised his body wasn’t like hers. Instead he had a hard, red fleshy rod in between his legs and it looked sore. Is this what made him a boy?

‘Like what you see, little one?’ He asked, slowly stroking himself.

Was she suppose to answer that? She didn’t even really know what she was looking at. But before she could reach a decision, he roughly turned her round so she was laying flat on her belly, his weight pressing her down onto the mattress and his hardness between her bottom.

She shrieked in surprise and by the roughness of his actions. She feebly tried to hit him, scratch him, anything that would get him off of her but she was too small and he was too strong.

‘You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you, little one?’ He said reaching his hand out to cover her mouth before she felt a painful pressure between her thighs as she screamed into the palm of his hand. 

Present day

‘So, what’s the problem, sweetheart?’ Han asked his daughter, taking a gulp of his coffee as he sat across from Rey in the kitchen. 

‘It’s about Ben’ after they had breakfast Ben had gone to take a shower, in the meantime Rey had phoned Han, asking him to come over urgently, living literally three houses down from them it took him no time at all to arrive. ‘He wants to volunteer back at the park’. She explained.

‘Is that a bad thing?’ Han enquired.

‘No’ she said perhaps a little too quickly, not sure if she was trying to convince her dad or herself that she was ok with it ‘I’m just concerned about his mental state. After everything that happened and he still refuses to see a psychiatrist. He doesn’t even want to talk to me, so I was hoping you’d have a guy talk with him’.

‘A guy talk?’ He lifted his eyebrow and watched her nod, he sighed running his hand through his grey hair ‘ok, I don’t know if I’ll get anything outta him but I’ll give it a try. At least it’s not about the birds and the bees’ he chuckles.

Rey tried laughing, hoping it didn’t sound forced, whilst hiding her blushing cheeks. If only her father knew how well informed his grandson was in that department as she remembered the activities the both of them were taking part in only last night. Maybe having Han talk to Ben wasn’t the best idea but before she could reconsider it, her son was standing in the kitchen doorway.

‘Grandpa, what are you doing here?’ he asked, now dressed in a black t shirt and black jeans. Everything had to always be black with this boy.

Han stood, walking towards Ben. ‘Grab your coat, kid. Me and you are gonna pick some things up for your nan, go on’ he encouraged Ben, who just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face as Han started pushing him towards the front door, before turning back briefly to wink at Rey.


	4. I’m still caged inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape of 11 year old. Mentions of vomiting but nothing graphic. 
> 
> Get ready for some Ben and Grandpa Han feels.

Rey – 11 years old

She awoke to that queasy feeling in her stomach again. Quickly placing a hand over her mouth, she made a dash to the toilet, making it just in time to throw up what little food she had inside of her. 

This had been going on for nearly two weeks now, she was sick in the morning then be alright for the rest of the day or occasionally she’d just feel nauseous which was worse because that would stay with her all day. 

Perhaps she had caught a bug from one Unkar’s clients. She’d have to ask him for some of those white pills…again, he’ll be grumpy as hell but he always got her what she needed. She knew he wasn’t being kind, it was just so she could continue working but she was thankful for small mercies.

She flushed before running the tap and splashing some cold water on her face, reaching for her toothbrush and allowed the mint to wash away the horrible acidy taste from her mouth. 

She walked back into the main room, it hadn’t changed much, same old bed and same old fridge to keep bottles of water in. 

She made her way up the basement stairs and knocked on the door.

‘Unkar!’ She shouted ‘Unkar, I’m still sick’.

Rey heard movement on the other side of the door, the sound of the cupboard doors banging, before the bolt lock could be heard sliding open.

‘Here’ he grumbled, shoving the two white pills in front of her ‘and get ready, a client will be here soon’ before slamming the door in her face.

Rey popped the pills into her mouth, as she reached the refrigerator to chug back some water. She rubbed her belly, trying to help soothe it, as the medicine would take a little while to have an effect. 

The last thing she wanted was to see anyone today whilst she was ill but she had learnt long ago what would happen if she tried to refuse any of the clients and it was not a lesson she wanted to repeat especially whilst she felt ill.

So she sat on the bed and waited.

Minutes went by and the pills still hadn’t done anything to help her nausea, if anything she could have sworn they had made her feel worse. That didn’t usually happen but instead of feeling better, her hands were clammy and she was shaking so much, someone could easily mistake her for being cold even though there were beads of sweat rolling down her face. 

Looking up she was taken aback to see a young man with a tattoo of a snake on his neck and with his mouth agape she could tell he didn’t have many teeth. He was just standing there, watching her like he was looking at an animal at the zoo. 

When had he come in? She hadn’t even heard him walk down the stairs. He was just staring at her with a repulsed expression.

‘What the hell is this, Unkar? I was promised quality goods and instead it looks like she’s one knock away from death’s door’ he grimaced.

‘She’s fine, just feeling a little unwell. Nothing contagious’ Unkar said encouragingly ‘she just needs someone to keep her mind off it, is all. Plus there’s no refunds. So either do what you gotta do or leave’

Rey prayed to every god there was that this man would choose to leave but as always luck was not on her side.

‘Fine’ the man whined, giving an annoyed huff.

‘Great, I’ll leave you two to it’ Unkar said as he climbed up the stairs to the main house.

Rey knew the drill, so she took her clothes off as fast as she could, in a hurry to get this over with so she could go back to being alone in her misery. Hopefully he wouldn’t last long and she could try to sleep off whatever illness this was. 

She looked over at the man, he seemed…disappointed? Perhaps he was expecting her to put up more of a fight but those days were long gone. Rey had found out the more she struggled, the more it hurt. 

Sometimes Rey couldn’t help but wonder if sex was like this for all girls, if she stayed limp she found that sex didn’t necessarily hurt but it wasn’t pleasurable either, it was just movement. 

Movement she didn’t enjoy in the slightest but perhaps that’s just how it was for everyone. Perhaps it was only boys who found sex pleasurable and girls didn’t.

Well, whatever the case, if she ever escaped this place she definitely would never have sex again for as long as she lived. 

He started to remove his own clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and moved towards her, that’s when it hit her. He smelt of cannabis, she hated the sickly sweet smell anyway, but now it seemed to be amped up to a thousand and it made her gag. 

Taking a deep breath through her mouth, she moved on the bed so she was laying on her back, again looking at the man who watched her with disgust.

‘You know, I was gonna take my time with you but I think it’s probably best I fuck you fast so I can leave quicker’ he said, almost sounding like he was doing her a favour.

He spat in his hand before stroking his cock, trying to lube himself up. Rey opened her legs, keeping a hand on her stomach and trying to calm herself as much as possible, feeling him enter her roughly in one swift movement causing her to wince.

He really wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to fuck her fast, so much so the motion of her rocking body at this speed was doing no favours for her nausea. 

She closed her eyes, vaguely hearing him mumbling about something as she felt the room spin, repeating a mantra in her head over and over again.

You’re not going to be sick…you’re not going to be sick…you’re not going to be…

Sick! She was definitely going to be sick. She could feel her stomach churning, angry at the way it was being rocked so violently from his thrusts. She placed a hand on his chest and weakly tried to push him away as tears started to form in her eyes.

‘Please…please stop’ she begged, covering her hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop the oncoming storm. 

‘So there is still some fight in you after all’ he smiled ‘and here I was thinking you were going to be some boring old fuck…come on then, bitch. Try and stop me’ he laughed cruelly as he slammed into her, the sound of the bodies meeting echoed in the room.

Not that she registered anything he was saying as by the time he had finished talking, her stomach made her body lurch forward as she vomited all over herself and the man. 

He ripped himself out of her, making her groan out in pain. He looked down on himself, it was mostly just bile but that didn’t stop his face growing red with anger.

‘Look what you did, you stupid bitch!’ He screamed, as his hand came into contact with her face, giving her a hard smack.

She screamed from the contact, as his hand had left behind a heated stinging sensation on her left cheek, placing her own hand on the rapidly reddening skin. 

‘I’m s-sorry’ she cried as she tried to shield her face, watching him as he raised his fist in the air again ‘p-please, I didn’t m-mean to’.

‘What’s going on here’ Unkar wheezed, having come down the stairs as fast as his fat stocky legs could go, also stopping the man in his tracks from giving her another blow.

‘Your whore just threw up on me, that’s what’s going on here’ he snarled, grabbing Rey’s shirt and cleaning himself off with it before putting on his own.

‘I do apologise, perhaps we could make a deal. You can have her free next week to make up for…’

‘Fuck you, Unkar and your whore’ the man abruptly growled, pushing Unkar out of his way, walking up stairs and slamming the front door as he left the house.

Unkar turned around to face her, she instinctively curled herself to a tight ball as hot tears spilled from her eyes, she knew exactly what was coming. He was going to beat her black and blue even though it wasn’t her fault, she had told him she was sick but instead all she heard was…

‘I’m gonna go out and get you a test, girl. And you had better pray that you’re not’.

And without another word he left her alone, leaving her confused to what his words actually meant.

Present day

Ben was sitting in the passenger seat of his grandfather’s pick up truck, Han called it the Millennium Falcon, which as a kid Ben thought it was a really cool name to call a truck, like Optimus Prime in Transformers but now he found it really weird, guess it was one of the perks of growing up. 

He watched as the world went by outside the window, occasionally he would glance at Han, seeing him run a hand through his hair or opening his mouth then shutting it as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

Ben sighed ‘mom asked you to speak with me, didn’t she?’

‘Look kid, we’re all just worried about you. I know it mustn’t of been easy…’

‘You know?!’ Ben snapped ‘you know what it’s like to find out you’re a product of…’ he couldn’t finish his sentence, finding his throat went dry just at the thought of that word, even almost a year later. 

He felt angry and disgusted all the time, not at his mother but at himself. He was a constant living reminder of the horrors she had gone through. And yet she had loved him, provided for him and had made love with him numerous times.

He didn’t care what other people would say or think if they found out how close he and his mother really were. He loved her more than anyone or anything, he always had, but he didn’t deserve her not after all the pain and suffering he had caused her this past year. He had wanted her to hurt the same way he was hurting, although he’d never hurt her physically he had found other ways in which to do so. 

Some part of him had wanted her to hate him, to feel repulsed by him, to reject him and in a way he still did. He was cruel, selfish and heartless not just to his mom but to his grandparents as well. And yet they had all forgiven him, none of them had ever given up on him and that’s what makes him so angry, he didn’t deserve forgiveness.

‘She shouldn’t want anything to do with me’. Ben mumbled to himself as he stared out the window.

‘Your mom loves you, kid. Nothing will ever change that’. 

Ben didn’t say anything, suddenly consumed with interest in a lost dog poster as he tried to avoid looking over at his grandfather. 

‘Have I ever told you about the time I first met you and your mother?’ Han asked, looking at Ben to see him shaking his head as he tried to fight back tears. 

‘You weren’t even a week old. Me and your nan found out we couldn’t have kids so we decided to adopt, we had been searching for the right connection for a couple of years, almost gave up hope until an old friend of ours had told us about the two of you and what had happened. Well, you can imagine your nan’ Han chuckled as he came to a halt at a red light. 

‘She made me drive so fast, I almost hit an old lady. We arrived at the hospital and there was your mom. She was so small, so malnourished but she had a lot of fight in her’ Han paused to see a slight smile on Ben as the light turned green.

‘I remember she wouldn’t let anyone come within an inch of you, she literally snarled her teeth at me when I got too close, she reminded me of a mama bear, still does’ Ben laughed lightly, it wasn’t the first time he had heard his grandpa reference Rey as a mother bear.

‘She refused to fall asleep, too afraid that someone might take you away from her. But, of course, eventually she did and that’s when me and Leia saw you properly for the first time. You already had a head full of thick black hair and you started to fuss the instant you left Rey’s arms, I guess you were a mommy’s boy even back then.’ Han joked. 

‘I guess what I’m really trying to say here, kid, is that we love you and we only want you to be happy. How you came to be isn’t what matters, it’s what you do and how you treat people is what’s important’.

‘But Kylo Ren…’

‘Kylo Ren is dead, my grandson’s alive’.


	5. I’m a prayer for your loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains violence against a child and an attempted force miscarriage.

Rey – 11 years old

Well at least her nausea had gone after throwing up on that man, every cloud and all that. But she had expected Unkar to be furious with her and beat her to within an inch of her life for losing a client, instead he gave her some sort of riddle and left.

What test was he getting her?

And better pray not to be what?

She hated not knowing, it made her feel anxious and scared. Perhaps he meant it was some kind of test to see how ill she really was and that she had better pray she wasn’t too ill so she couldn’t work for him anymore. Yeah, that had to be it.

Figuring she probably wasn’t going to see anyone else today, she decided to do something productive and get dressed. Maybe she could burn off some of her anxiety by being pro active. Scrambling to gather her clothes from the cold floor, she picked up her black leggings and hopped into them.

She grimaced as she picked up her top, remembering that guy had wiped her sick on it. Sighing and sagging her shoulders in defeat, she started the short walk to the bathroom, she was now gonna have to wash it.

Great.

That’s all she needed on top of everything else.

Slipping into her raggedy hoodie which barely protected her against the chill the cement walls of the basement caused, she made her way to the bathroom, she made quick work of rinsing her shirt through the cold water of the shower before hanging in over the tub.

Walking back to her bed, she ungraciously flopped down on her back, feeling her eyelids become heavier by the second, she really wanted this day to end.

Perhaps she could take a nap before Unkar got home.

It was at that moment she heard the familiar slam of the front door.

Or perhaps not.

And before she knew it Unkar was standing in front of her, pulling a cap off a plastic stick.

‘Pee on this’ he instructed, holding it out to her.

Raising her eyebrows, she took the stick from him and headed towards the bathroom as she studied the piece of plastic in her hands. How was peeing on this stick meant to tell her how ill she was?

‘And for your sake, you better not be pregnant’ he snarled.

Rey froze in fear, her whole world spinning from that one little word.

Pregnant?

She knew exactly what that meant, she had been with multiple men who had had a pregnancy kink, telling her they were gonna put their baby inside her.

Had one of them actually succeeded?

No, they couldn’t have, those little pills Unkar makes her take, he said they were suppose to stop that from happening. Is there a chance they didn’t work?

‘Hurry up, girl’ Unkar snapped impatiently as Rey stood there.

She jumped at the sound of his voice as she opened the bathroom door.

As she tried to close it, Unkar’s foot blocked the doors path, apparently he wanted to watch. She knew it wasn’t worth arguing that she would prefer to have a little privacy so she pulled down her pants, sat on the toilet and proceeded to urinate on the stick.

She could feel bile rise up in her throat, her nausea raising its head again at the thought of her being pregnant.

All the while she contemplated what would happen if she was.

_Would he let me keep it? No, of course he wouldn’t, he barely sees you as a human being._

_Why would he want a baby hanging around here? He’d just think the baby would get in the way._

_He’d probably just kill it._

_Perhaps that’d be for the best, that way the baby would never have to grow up doing the things I have to do._

_But what if he did let me keep it?_

_I could love the baby and the baby would love me, I wouldn’t be alone anymore._

_But how would I ever convince him to allow me to keep it…_

Rey’s mind raced until she had finished, handing the stick back to Unkar. She flushed, pulled up her pants and stood there. One maybe two minutes went by, though it felt like an eternity, all the while her heart hammered against her chest so ferociously she could hear her blood pumping in her ears.

She didn’t need to see the test to know she was pregnant, the look on his face said it all. She had never seen him so angry, if looks could kill she’d been dead a hundred times over. His face had gone a violent shade of red that it looked like he was overheated, his veins bulging beneath his skin, his eyes were bloodshot and he clenched his hands into fists.

She knew exactly what was coming, luckily when it came to the two of them she was the fastest as she turned her back to him and took a fetal position on the floor covering her stomach with both arms. That’s when she felt the first kick against her back followed by several more, each as hard and painful as the next. She screamed with each excruciating blow, Unkar had given her beatings before but he had never used his full force on her until now, was he also trying to kill her?

Perhaps she should just give in, it would save her a lot of pain and her baby would never know the kind of suffering she had come to known. And besides, a few moments ago she didn’t even know her baby existed…

But that was just it…it was her baby.

She couldn’t allow Unkar to kill her baby.

She had to come up with something to convince him to allow her to keep it.

She then felt his fists coming into contact with her face, he was trying to get her to move her hands away from her stomach but still she refused to allow him to hurt her baby.

All this because some guy, probably with a pregnancy kink had managed to put his baby inside…wait, that’s it.

That’s how she could save her baby.

‘Stop Unkar’ she cried, not really being able to see where he was, her right eyelid had shut completely, too swollen for her to open and the left wasn’t too far behind.

She was covered in snot, tears and blood. Her face was definitely swelling up, it had almost become numb from the pain but she could certainly feel when he finally managed to prise her arms away from her stomach and was about to land the fatal blow.

‘This baby could earn you a lot of money’ she said as fast as she could at the same time closing her eyes, expecting a punch to the gut that never came.

‘And how’s that?’ He panted above her, sweat rolling down his face like he had just undergone a vigorous workout.

‘P-people like…k-kinks. They m-might pay m-more to…fuck me if I w-was pregnant’ she was hardly getting the words out as she fought to stay conscious.

She had had numerous beatings over the years but this was easily the worse one yet, she could taste blood. Her ribs were in excruciating pain, if they weren’t fractured, they were definitely bruised, making it difficult for her to breath.

Unkar seemed to consider her words before chuckling darkly. ‘And here I thought you were a stupid bitch for getting yourself knocked up’ he let go of her wrists and walked away, leaving her on the hard cement floor, laughing to himself as he retreated back into the house.

Rey finally allowed herself to wail uncontrollably, feeling the adrenaline leave her body. She placed her shaky hands over her stomach, over her baby as her vision blurred.

She was so selfish, now she had doomed her own child to a life that would never be theirs.

‘I’m s-s-sorry you h-have m-me for a m-mommy’ she cried, allowing the darkness to finally consume her.

Present day

‘So, how are you, sweetheart?’ Leia smiled as she placed a cup of tea down in front of Rey and joined her at the kitchen table.

‘Good, things are a lot better. Ben…well, he’s been good, a little distant sometimes but I suppose that’s to be expected’.

She picked up her cup, lifting it to her lips as she poured the sweet, milky tea into her mouth.

‘Have the two of you talked at all about what happened to you?’

Rey shook her head, truth was Ben didn’t want to talk about it and quite frankly neither did she.

‘No, I don’t want to rush him. I think it’s best if I wait for him to come to me…though this morning, he said he wanted to talk to Poe about going back to the park’.

‘Well, that’s great’ Leia smiled.

‘Is it? I mean, after what he did to Poe and Finn…I don’t know if he should be going back’.

‘You’re worried they might try to hurt Ben?’

‘No, of course not’.

She trusted her friends with her life, she knew they wouldn’t hurt Ben. Poe wasn’t one for holding grudges and Finn…well, he was a different story but she knew he wouldn’t hurt her son, at least nothing too damaging.

‘So you’re worried Ben might hurt them?’

‘No, I just…I don’t even know. Perhaps I’m worrying over nothing and both of them have forgiven Ben or perhaps there’s another Snoke lurking in the woods wanting to take my son away from me’.

Rey could feel the tears roll down her cheeks, leaving behind wet streaks down her face. She had become an expert at hiding away her anxiety, her fears from her son since he was a child but her mother on the other hand, she always found out the truth…always.

‘It’s a mother’s job to protect her child…remember, that’s what I told you when we first met. But part of being a mother is also allowing your child to find their own way, to make their own mistakes…granted Ben’s made enough in this past year to last him a lifetime but eventually he found his way back. And worrying about your child never goes away…when you and Ben moved out, Han had to hold me back’.

‘You were worried?’

Leia placed her hand on top of hers, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze.

‘Of course, I’m your mother and Ben’s grandmother. I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve stared into the darkness, worrying if you have enough food in the house, if you’ve remembered to lock the doors or turned the oven off. Worrying comes with the territory’.

Rey nodded solemnly, looking down at both of their hands, allowing her mother’s words to sink in.

‘Sweetheart, I promise Ben’s going to be fine and you know I always keep my promise’.

Rey smiled but somewhere deep down in her gut, she knew that was one promise Leia might not be able to keep as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

‘Sounds like our boys are back’ Leia announced as the sound of a car could be heard on the driveway.

Ben pushed open the front door of his grandparents house with three bags of shopping in each hand. When his grandpa had said they were getting a few things for his nan he didn’t realise that had meant the whole supermarket, what exactly do they do with all this food?

He huffed as he walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom and nan sitting at the table.

Leia stood ‘there’s my grandson’ she announced, racing over and placing him into a bear hug.

His grandmother was a lot shorter than him, barely reaching up to his chest yet she had the strength of an Ox as she pulled him down to kiss his cheek whilst Rey giggled.

‘Nan!’ He whined, trying to free himself.

‘Didn’t you get the memo, Princess?’ Han grinned as he walked pass them to place the bags on the countertop ‘it’s uncool now for grandparents to show affection towards their grandkids’ he joked before heading towards the car for more bags.

Ben rolled his eyes as Leia finally let him go so he could put down the shopping.

He glanced at his mom, she looked happy and was smiling, an actual happy smile. She hadn’t done that for a long time and he had found that he had truly missed seeing her do so, she was so beautiful when she did.

He wished he could wrap his arms around her, to lift her up so that their lips could meet and declare his love for her.

He leaned against the countertop, watching his mother stand up and start putting the shopping away. However, from this angle he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy, had she been crying?

‘Rey says you want to go back volunteering at the national park’ Leia said, pulling Ben out of his own little world.

‘Yes’ he nodded ‘I do’.

‘Would you like me to speak with Poe?’ Leia offered.

Although a small part of him wanted to accept, he shook his head ‘no thanks nan, I think it’s probably best I talk to him myself’.

She smiled proudly ‘when did you get so grown up?’

He shrugged as he heard Han groan. ‘What’s the point of doing all that exercise and weight training if you’re not gonna help your old grandpa bring in the shopping?’ Han asked sarcastically as he brought in more bags.


	6. Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, guys.
> 
> Warning: underage rape, violence against a pregnant child and fear of miscarriage...I think that’s everything.
> 
> Be prepared for the first appearance of Mama Bear Rey.

Rey – 12 years old

The swift rapid rhythm of the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall was the only thing she concentrated on.

_Bang, bang, bang…_

She found it best just to zone out when clients were fucking her and this one was being particularly rough as he slammed into her with force causing her head to repeatedly hit the headboard. 

He had come in and immediately went about slapping her face as hard as he could, even when she had him in her mouth causing her to gag and drool everywhere. But as long as he kept his abusing hands away from her stomach, she guess she could put up with it, not that she had much of a choice.

Though even amongst all this, she couldn’t help but smile to herself.

A few days ago, Unkar had informed her she had entered the sixth month of her pregnancy and that he was now doubling the price to fuck her, she didn’t care so much for that last part.

She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby move, she couldn’t help but feel giddy every time the baby responded to her. She already knew this child had her wrapped around its little finger, this little human inside her who she loved more than she’s ever loved anything else before and she hadn’t even met them yet.

She would never do to the child as what had been done to her, she would never sell, starve or beat them. Never make them feel they were unloved or unwanted. However, she couldn’t help the nasty little thoughts that would sometimes creep into her mind.

 _What if the baby doesn’t love me…what if I hurt the baby…what if Unkar hurts the baby…what if my baby grows up hating me_.

She jolted when a sudden stinging pain that had erupted on the left side of her stomach, she panicked, was there something wrong with the baby?

Looking down she saw the mans hand resting there and her skin flushed a bright shade of pink.

Had he just slapped her stomach?

Unkar was suppose to warn every client her stomach was off limits, at least that’s what he told Rey he had been doing but then again Unkar wasn’t known for his telling the truth abilities.

‘Don’t worry, little one. Me and your brat are just playing’ the man panted above her as he continued to pump in and out of her.

That caused something deep inside Rey to snap, something she didn’t even know she had. And the next thing she knew, she had used all her strength to push him out of her and kneed him right in his balls causing him to double over, groaning in pain.

She saw her window of opportunity and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Thanking every God under the sun that there was a lock on it which had been there since the first day she arrived. She had always wondered if Unkar knew it was there but she had never mentioned it to him in fear he would have it removed.

She rubbed her stomach as she leaned against the door, trying to coax the baby to move but she felt nothing.

Was her baby hurt?

What if he had slapped her so hard he had killed…No, he hadn’t, she wouldn’t let herself believe that. Perhaps the baby was just in shock and was staying still.

‘Please move baby…move for mommy’ she whispered, continuing to caress her stomach.

Rey slid down the door and landed her bottom on the cold concrete floor, sobbing uncontrollably. This was her fault, she should have been paying attention, perhaps she would have seen the man raise his hand and she could have stopped him in time.

Was this the kind of mother she was going to be?

She can’t even protect her child whilst it’s still inside her.

‘Get out of there, you little slut!’

She felt the door shake with each hit of his fists.

‘Wait till I get my hands on you and your runt’ he screamed.

She then heard Unkar shouting, though she couldn’t make out what he was saying as her loud cries engulfed his words. She didn’t know how long it was until she heard him talk directly to her, it might have been seconds or hours for all she knew.

‘Girl, come out of there now!’ He shouted.

‘He hurt my baby’ she sobbed, trying to explain why she did what she did.

‘Now, girl!’

She could tell he was getting impatient. She knew she had to do it, if she didn’t the consequences could put her child in further danger, but what if Unkar allowed that man to harm her baby again.

No, surely he wouldn’t.

He had been bragging not that long ago about how much more money he was getting especially now as her belly was bigger. Hesitantly she unlocked and opened the door. Looking around the room she saw no sign of the other man.

‘This is the second time your spawn has lost me a client, girl’ he said, staying eerily calm ‘you have no more clients tonight, so I suggest you use this time to reflect on what you’ve done wrong’.

Done wrong?

She had protected her baby, how could that ever be wrong?

She had to physically hold herself back from slapping him, whatever that man had unleashed by hurting her child, was now pulling on the reins to get out. The mere thought of someone threatening her baby had her wanting to rip there face off. But she forced herself to calm down, she knew against Unkar, that was a fight she wouldn’t be able to win and she definitely wasn’t going to risk it.

‘And no food for three days’ he added as he strolled up the stairs.

Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes, starving her was one of his favourite punishments. Luckily for her, she had quickly learnt to stash food away rather then eating it all at once when she was hungry. And now she had collected a nice little stash underneath the wooden slates that held her mattress up on her divan bed.

Wait…that’s it, maybe some food would get her baby to move.

She ran as fast as her six month pregnant belly would allow her, quickly glancing at the door upstairs to make sure it was definitely shut. Lifting up the mattress she reached down between the slates and grabbed a packet of ginger biscuits.

She’d had these left over from her first trimester, when her morning sickness had really kicked in, sometimes she wasn’t even sick just intense nausea which made her wish she had been sick just to get rid of the awful feeling.

Then one day, Unkar had brought her a bag filled with ginger beer, ginger biscuits and crackers. Informing her that they were suppose to relieve the symptoms somewhat and they did. She knew he hadn’t done it out the goodness of his heart though, he just wanted her to be able to keep working but still she had been grateful that he did it off his own back and she didn’t have to beg him for help.

She brought the mattress back down and sat on top of it, as she unwrapped the biscuits as quietly as she could, Unkar would be furious if he knew she had been secretly hiding food. She took the first bite, feeling the heat of the ginger on her tongue.

‘Come on, baby. I know you’ve had a shock but it’s just you and me now. You don’t have to be scared’ she whispered.

She started humming, she knew the baby liked it when she did as they would usually start wriggling about. As she started on her fourth biscuit and what seemed like a lifetime, she cried out with joy as she finally felt her child kick.

‘There you are, baby…you liked those biscuits, huh?’ She chuckled as tears ran down her face, feeling her baby kick her again ‘mommy’s so proud of you’.

Present day

‘So?’ Rey asked in a hush tone.

Ben and Leia had moved to the living room, leaving her and har father alone in the kitchen.

‘So?’ Han quizzed back.

‘How did your talk with Ben go?’

‘Fine’ Han said simply as he walked passed her into the hallway.

‘Is that it? Just fine?’ Rey asked, following behind him.

Han turned back to face her ‘listen, sweetheart. If you really want to know, why not ask him yourself?’ He asked softly.

‘Because he doesn’t see me anymore’ she cried, trying and failing to hold back tears ‘he only sees a victim, someone who’s lied to him for seventeen years of his life. How am I suppose to talk to him, dad?’

Han placed her in his arms, resting his chin upon her head as she cried into his shoulder.

‘Just take it one day at a time, sweetheart. Ben may be the most stubborn teenager in the history of the world but he’s still the boy you raised and you’re still his mother. That’s all that matters’. He finished, kissing her forehead.

‘Yeah, you’re right, dad’ she said, still not entirely convinced. ‘I’m gonna go get cleaned up’ she whispered. Pulling out the hug and turning to walk upstairs towards the bathroom.


	7. A Mother’s Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, guys...the birth.
> 
> Just so you all know I’ve never been through childbirth but I did my best.
> 
> Here we go...

Rey – 12 years old

Exhausted didn’t even begin to describe how tired Rey was, she had even fallen asleep multiple times whilst being with a client, luckily none of them seemed to have minded. If anything they seemed to have enjoyed it more when she was unconscious.

She had felt terribly guilty though, when she woke up. Anything could of happened to her baby and she would have been powerless to stop it in her unconscious state. 

And now that she had entered her final month of pregnancy, Unkar had really ramped up the number of clients she saw each day, sometimes she barely had enough time to clean herself up before another one walked down the stairs. She didn’t even bother to get dressed most days now. 

And the tiredness was just the beginning, her back and feet constantly ached, not to mention her hands and knees, considering that was one of the few positions her pregnant body allowed. 

Her breasts ached like hell and would sometimes leak, some men had taken to suckling her nipples, greedily swallowing the milk. Although it had relieved the pressure somewhat, she had been furious that they had done that afterwards. Her milk was for her baby and her baby only.

And today she seemed to be experiencing these sharp cramps, they weren’t so bad this morning, by afternoon they had gotten uncomfortable but now they were getting much worse. 

She didn’t know much about childbirth, the only thing Unkar had told her was she would know she’s in labour when her water broke. 

What ever that meant, how can water break? 

She winced as another painful cramp shot through her, making her double over, followed by a sharp kick to her ribs.

‘Take it easy on mommy, would you baby?’ She groaned, trying to take deep breaths through her mouth as she rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. 

Perhaps she just needed to stretch out her sore muscles a little, she had been on the bed all day. Getting up, she reached her arms over her head, feeling her muscles try to loosen up. Feeling the satisfyingly cracks of her joints. 

There that’s better…

Until another violent cramp hit her, definitely the worse one yet as she felt it travel from her stomach down her groin and then suddenly there was a gush of moisture and the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

Rey looked down confused. 

Did she…did she just pee? 

She didn’t think so, it hadn’t felt like that…wait was this her water breaking? 

Is that what Unkar meant? 

Was her baby coming? 

Her eyes widen in terror…trying her best not to panic but failing miserably.

She gingerly made her way up the stairs. 

‘UNKAR! UNKAR!’ She screamed, banging on the door like a woman possessed. She only stopped when she saw his face peer from behind the door ‘the baby, I think it’s coming’. 

He stared at her for a few moments before shrugging and closing the door in her face. Rey could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment or two, he was just gonna leave her all alone down here? 

She knew he didn’t care about her or the baby but even so. She didn’t know anything about childbirth or what she was suppose to be doing. What if she did something wrong and hurt her child? 

‘Unkar, please!’ She cried, another cramp came, creating pressure that weirdly made her want to push. 

This was without doubt the worse pain she’s ever experienced and she was no stranger to pain. Some men who came saw it as their mission to break her, causing her as much pain as they possible could without actually killing her, having her beg them to stop only for them to continue. 

But that had all been nothing compared to what she was going through now, it felt like her baby was trying to split her open from the inside. 

Was this normal? 

Is this how it was suppose to feel?

She slowly walked back to the bed whilst her shaky legs still had enough strength to keep her upright. Laying down on her back, taking in big gulps of air as she tried to keep herself calm, that’s what her baby needed right now, for her to stay calm. 

Another unrelenting cramp and again a need to push, is that what she was supposed to do? 

Was her body was trying to tell her she needed to help the baby by pushing it out? 

She spread her legs as wide as she could, and as another cramp hit her, she pushed as hard as she possibly could, screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so. 

Her skin was flushed, the rush of her hot blood coursing through her veins was making her sweat causing her hair to stick to her face as the pain made her feel like she was going to vomit. 

At this point she was pretty sure she was dying. 

It didn’t feel as though much was happening at first, only the feeling of her insides being pulled and twisted, but over time she felt something breaching her followed by a small reprieve.

She reached down cautiously with trembling hands, when her fingers smoothed over wet skin that wasn’t hers. She cried out with joy, this was the first time she was touching her baby, her baby’s head was out.

Ok, focus. 

She still needed to get the rest of her child out of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing again as she waited for the next cramp. It took her four more attempts when finally…the pressure disappeared, she rested in a puddle of her own sweat, the tears rolled down her eyes and then suddenly she heard the cry of a baby.

Present day

Rey splashed the cool water on her face as she stood in front of a tall mirror. She was trying to think of a way to get Ben to open up to her, he had this stupid macho man bullshit about him, when deep inside she knew he was struggling with his emotions. 

When he had found out the truth about how he was conceived, it was like he had changed into a completely different person, he even changed his name. He became angry, violent and hostile to everyone around him. For a time she thought she had lost him forever, especially when he started hanging out with that gang of thugs, who called themselves The First Order and when she had found out that…he…was in charge, using her son’s rage for his own personal gain, she had felt empty and lost.

‘Mom, you alright?’ She heard Ben call from the other side of the door.

‘Yeah, baby’ she answered, grabbing some tissue and wiping away the tears that had gathered.

‘Grandpa said you were upset about something’ he paused ‘it’s about me, isn’t it?’.

She opened the door, her eyes meeting his ‘I think it’s time we talked about…everything’.

‘Okay’ he said, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else right now.

She held his hand gently ‘let’s go home’ pulling him downstairs. 

Reaching the bottom, she came to an abrupt halt. Her heart pounding as she felt Ben tighten his grip around her own hand, meaning he had seen them as well. 

Standing there by the front door was her uncle, Luke Skywalker and his daughter Jaina. 

Only one thought could be heard in Rey’s mind.

Shit.


	8. A Mother’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can one of you guys turn the global warming to cold? 
> 
> It is hot right now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...

Rey – 12 years old

Rey looked down at the squirming pink body that laid in between her legs, studying it with wide eyes, it’s…it’s a boy. 

She had a son. 

His crying eventually brought her out of her stupor, reaching down to lift him onto her chest. He was covered in blood and some kind of slimy white substance but she didn’t care, she finally had her baby in her arms.

‘It’s ok, mommy’s here. Mommy’s got you’ she whispered, rubbing small circles on his back. Hearing his cries turn into soft whimpers as she felt his lips move over her skin as if he was searching for something. 

Oh…of course, he was probably hungry.

She gently sat up, wincing slightly at the intense ache between her legs as she tried her best not to shuffle him too much, she didn’t want him to become upset and moved him down to her breast. 

Noticing he was having difficulty latching on, she guided her nipple to his lips, it took him a few more tries but he eventually got the hang of it and started suckling her milk.

‘That’s my clever boy’ She stared down at him with awe, she had made this little person, smiling as she saw some milk spill from the corner of his mouth.

She couldn’t believe it, she was actually holding her little boy and she was utterly in love with him, more so than she ever thought was possible.

‘So, you both survived then?’ Unkar grumbled, causing Rey’s heart to skip a beat as she looked up startled.

He was standing there with a bag in one hand and a knife in the other. 

‘I have to say I’m surprised’.

‘Please Unkar, don’t hurt him’ trying to shield the baby with her own body as much as possible. 

‘Don’t be so foolish girl’ as he cut through the umbilical cord, Rey winced expecting to feel pain but found none and by the way her son kept suckling he had felt nothing also. 

‘Be sure to push the placenta out, otherwise it’ll mess you all up inside and you’ll be no use to anyone’. 

He placed the bag by her bed and went to move towards the stairs again.

‘Wait…you’re letting me keep him?’ Rey asked in disbelief.

‘Well, I sure as hell ain’t gonna feed and clean him until he’s old enough to work as well’. He grumbled before disappearing through the door.

Rey’s blood ran cold even though a part of her knew this was coming. Unkar was planning to hurt her boy the same way he hurts her, to use his body to earn money. 

She didn’t know how but she was going to get her and her baby out of here before that could ever happen or die trying. 

Focusing back on what he said earlier, she started to push, whatever the placenta was, it was certainly easier to push out than a baby. 

It looked like something from a murder scene, thank God she hadn’t eaten much this morning as she felt a bout of queasiness hit her.

Feeling her son unlatch from her nipple, she decided it was probably best to clean up as much as she could. 

She gathered the sheets covered in blood, sweat and whatever other bodily fluids and nestled the placenta in the middle as she threw the sheets on the other side of the room and carried her son towards the bathroom. 

Rubbing his back and laughing when she heard little hiccups.

Using one hand she placed a small towel on the floor and gently lowered him onto it, reaching to grab a bottle of room temperature water, she figured this trick out early on when Unkar started bringing her bottled water to drink, if she left a bottle out of the fridge the water would be warm rather than use the ice cold water from the shower. 

She soaked her hands in the liquid before rubbing them over her son, wiping away the blood and grime off of him and then drying him with the towel.

‘So there’s my handsome boy’ watching him yawn in response, she guessed being born had really taken it out of him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly washing herself. 

Now mother and baby were clean, she brought him back to the main room, looking at her ruined mattress. Balancing her son on one arm, she used her free hand to flip her mattress onto the other side, it wasn’t perfect but it’ll have to do. 

About to hop onto the bed, Rey’s foot hit something…oh that’s right Unkar had left a bag behind. Looking through the items, she almost cried, it was stuff for her baby. 

Diapers, some clothes, baby wipes and a blanket.

Although she loved having skin to skin contact with him she felt it best to clothe him, she didn’t want him getting cold. 

She grabbed a diaper first, she vaguely remembered having a doll that wore them, it was so the baby could go toilet without making a mess. 

Placing him onto the bed she lifted his bottom so she could slide it underneath him…so far so good. 

Ok now she needed to fasten the tabs on each side so the diaper is snug but not too tight around him and…done. 

She smiled proudly at her handy work, that wasn’t too hard. 

She reached back into the bag, taking out a white onesie, it looked a little too big for him but it didn’t matter, as long as it kept him warm. Gently supporting his head up, she pulled the onesie over him. 

Great, that bit was done now time for the tricky bit, scrunching the long arm sleeves, she carefully guided his hands through and finally clipped the buttons that came around his bottom. 

‘That wasn’t too bad, was it, baby?’ She whispered as to not wake him up as she wrapped the blanket round him.

She found a pair of black leggings and a torn red hoodie and quickly flung them on her, repositioning her son so he was between the wall and her with a pillow in-between them. She didn’t want to roll over and hurt him. 

Suddenly she was over come with exhaustion as her head hit the bed but she didn’t want to take her eyes of him.

‘I guess I need to give you a name. I can’t keep calling you baby forever, can I?’ stroking his soft black hair, which was sticking out every which way.

‘I don’t know many, definitely not Unkar and not after my dad either…You know, before my parents…got rid of me, I had a grandpa. He was the only person I ever felt loved me, he use to buy me candy and tell me stories about when he use to live out in the desert. He never once hit me or yelled at me’. She paused for a moment, feeling tears in her eyes. 

‘So I’m gonna name you after him. Goodnight, my little Ben’. 

Present day

No one moved or said anything, it was like a cowboy showdown from an old western movie, with her and Ben on one side of the hall and Luke and Jaina on the other side. 

You would literally be able to hear a pin drop, well that was until Jaina started mouthing off.

‘You have some nerve, after what you did to my dad’ looking Ben in the eyes ‘you shouldn’t even be here, you don’t belong in this family and you never have’.

‘Jaina’ Luke warned. 

‘Why don’t you shut your mouth, Ben had nothing to do with what happened’ Rey shouted, although it wasn’t exactly true but Jaina had always had a problem with Ben from the first day she saw him as a baby and ever since then Rey had felt an overwhelming need to protect him from her. 

‘My dad could have died’.

‘From a heart attack’.

‘What’s going on out here?’ Rey turned to see Han and Leia enter the hall, concerned expressions on their faces.

‘We’re fine. Jaina’s just a bit upset…Ben, don’t worry about it. Was most probably brought on by those fatty foods I kept eating, the doctor had told me to cut down…’ Luke smiled trying to defuse the situation.

‘How can you defend him after everything he’s done’ Jaina snapped with disbelief ‘he’s a monster’.

Rey went to charge at Jaina, snarling her teeth, wanting nothing more than to slap that bitch into oblivion. Unfortunately Han had predicted this and stood in between both women, holding Rey by the shoulders.

‘I think it’s best if you two wait in the kitchen’ Han nodded to his brother in-law and niece. 

‘No wonder he turned out the way he did with a mother like that’ Rey heard her say as they left.

‘Do you promise not to claw me to death if I let you go, mama bear?’ Han smirked, releasing his grip on Rey.

She turned around to face her son, finding him just standing there, looking down at the floor with no emotion on his face whatsoever. 

‘Ben, baby…are you ok?’ 

But he didn’t even acknowledge her, there was nothing. 

She placed her smaller hand back in his.

‘I think it’s best we go home’ she addressed her parents, as she quickly guided Ben past them and through the door, not bothering to say goodbye as they made the short walk back to their house.


	9. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape of a minor.

Rey – 12 years old

It had been three days since Rey had given birth to Ben. He was such a happy baby, or at least that’s what she thought. He hardly cried, just started whimpering if he wanted food or he needed his diaper changed. 

Rey would lie on the bed for hours with him, just staring at him as he took in his surroundings with wide curious eyes. She would map out all the tiny details of his face as she cooed to him about how much she loved him. 

It had just been the two of them in this tiny bubble, Unkar only came down to give her food, not saying much of interest before he would leave. However that had all changed on the third day as he announced he had a client coming this afternoon.

‘But I’m still sore down there. Shouldn’t I wait a little longer before seeing anyone?’ 

Not to mention she had had some heavy bleeding but it didn’t hurt or make her feel sick, she figured it was probably normal, after all she had just pushed a tiny human out of her.

‘Listen, girl. I’m not made of money, if you and your brat want to keep a roof over your head and food in your bellies then I suggest you earn it’.

‘Fine’ she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

‘And wear this’ he handed her what looked to be a maid’s outfit.

Rey rolled her eyes, she hated doing this type of thing, well…she hated everything the clients made her do but especially when they made her role play. 

She couldn’t act for shit for one thing and another she didn’t know why they wanted her to dress up just to rip the costume off anyway. 

‘Oh…and take this too’. 

‘A frying pan?’ She asked, crinkling her nose.

‘Do I look like the kinda guy who has a feather duster? Now hurry up and get changed’ he instructed impatiently as he left.

After putting on the black laced dress and tying the white apron around her waist, she wanted to check on Ben, who was sound asleep in his Moses basket at the foot of her bed. 

Unkar had said he had gotten it really cheap at a yard sale and that it would keep her son out of the way when she was seeing to a client. 

Luckily Ben had just been fed so he was gonna be asleep for a while now, which she was grateful for, even though she knew as a baby he would have no idea what he was looking at, she didn’t relish the idea of him watching what she was forced into doing. 

Speaking of which she could hear a set of footsteps coming down the stairs, looking up she saw a young man standing there, he mustn’t have been older than his early twenties. He had brown spiky hair with blonde highlights and a trimmed beard covering his cheeks. His green eyes traveled up and down her body, like she was just a piece of meat, before he whistled.

‘Well…aren’t you a sight’ he flirted as he sat on the bed.

‘Come here, beautiful’ he made a come hither signal with his finger.

She made her way gingerly to him, almost squealing in surprise when she felt his arms snake around her waist, lifting her up and made her straddle his thighs. 

His lips instantly attacking her neck, alternating between wet kisses and sucking below her ear as she felt his hands exploring her body, particularly her bottom. 

‘I want you to call me master, understand?’ He demanded breathlessly as he unbuckled his belt. 

‘Yes, master’ feeling him push her panties to the side and grimacing in pain when he entered her. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as his thrusts became harder, she groaned, this was really hurting.

‘You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?’ Moaning in her ear.

‘Ye-yes, m-master’ she whimpered, not being able to control her tears as they fell from her eyes as his cock rubbed against her tender flesh.

Almost as if he could sense his mother’s anguish Ben started to cry suddenly, causing the man to stop mid thrust. 

Rey’s eyes widen, her anxiety sky rocketing as he pulled out of her, pushed her off of him onto the bed before making his way towards Ben.

‘I forgot Unkar told me you had a sprog’ he smiled.

‘Leave…leave him alone’ she whispered.

‘You know, how about you lie on your back, I’ll put him on top of you and we can rock him back to sleep’. He crouched down, hovering above the baby.

Rey saw red, how dare he go to Ben, she hadn’t given him permission to do so and then to suggest that her son should be apart of this. She felt something inside her snap just like she had done that day the man had smacked her stomach when she was still pregnant. 

‘I said leave him alone!’

She grabbed the frying pan off from the floor on the side of her bed, raising it up above her head before bringing it down as hard as she could behind the man’s skull causing him to fall onto the concrete floor with a thud. 

She continued to hit him over and over, it felt like she was not in control of her own body, all she could feel was this overwhelming need to protect her son. 

Finally coming back to her senses, she heard her son’s cries, dropping the pan she raced over to him, gathering him into her arms.

‘Ssshhh…it’s ok, Ben…you’re safe, baby’ she cooed, trying to soothe him, clutching him to her chest. 

She looked back at the man, he was laying still and there was a huge pool of blood now spilling around him.

Had she really done that? 

Unkar was going to be furious, he would give her the beating of a lifetime and what about her son? 

Would Unkar hurt him too? 

If Rey was only ever sure of one thing in her life, it was that her and Ben had to escape…right now. 

But how? 

She had thought about escaping a million times since her parents sold her and none of her ideas would have worked, there simply wasn’t a way…wait, the frying pan, of course.

‘Mommy’s got to put you back down for a moment, baby. You’ll be ok, I promise’ she hated leaving him whilst he was still crying but she had to do this, picking up the frying pan, she climbed to the top of the stairs and banged on the door. 

‘Unkar! Come quick! There’s something wrong with this guy’. She screamed over Ben’s cries.

She scurried off to hide in the far corner in the room between the wall and the refrigerator, luckily without the extra weight of Ben she made it there before Unkar had even reached the doorknob. 

She stood in the darkness, like a lioness waiting in the overgrowth for a unsuspecting wildebeest, as she heard Unkar descend the stairs, grumbling about something before he noticed the body on the floor.

‘What the fu…’ 

SMACK!

As stealthily as she could, she had sneaked up behind him and given him the same treatment as the young man, only hitting him the once though but that had been enough to send him plummeting to the ground like a led balloon. 

Keeping the pan high in preparation to do it again, she tapped his foot with hers, he didn’t move only released a soft groaning sound. 

Dropping the pan with a thud, she picked up Ben and ran as fast as she could up the stairs, manoeuvring through the house to the front door and onto the street. 

She had to squint her eyes and blink a few times, her eyes no longer use to the brightness of the sun, which caused them to sting a little. 

She ran along the sidewalk, having no clue where she was going all she knew was she had to get as far away from Unkar as possible. 

Ben was still crying, in fact he had upgraded to just plain old screaming, making the people she passed by look at her with curiousness. 

Perhaps they should of stayed, after all she had no food, no home, nothing. How was she supposed to keep Ben safe now, perhaps it’s not too late, perhaps she could go back and apologise. 

No, what was she thinking, once her son was old enough, Unkar would use him to make money the same way he did with her. 

Running out in the middle of the road, she heard a terrible screech, looking to see a big white vehicle with a red line across the middle. She watched, caught like a deer in the headlights, her eyes widen as two women stepped out. 

Women! 

The last woman she had seen was her mother, how ever long ago that was. 

‘Hey there…are you ok?’ The one on the left spoke softly.

Rey tried to find the words to speak but she couldn’t, her throat was drying up and she started to feel a little tired now that the adrenaline was slowly beginning to drain from her body. All she could do was hold Ben tighter and let her tears fall. 

She studied the lettering on the vehicle for a moment.

Ambulance…

She knew that word, these woman must be doctors! And doctors were suppose to be nice…right?

The woman on the left slowly started approaching Rey ‘did someone hurt you, sweetheart?’ Pointing to Rey’s thigh.

Rey glanced down noticing blood where her dress met her leg. 

Oh no, was that the man’s blood? 

Was she going to be in trouble for hitting him like that?

Wait…that’s not…she suddenly became aware of a familiar ache between her thighs, it was her blood, she guessed she had been too preoccupied with protecting Ben that she had temporarily forgotten about the pain. 

‘We’re going to take you to the hospital, sweetheart…come on’ the woman said softly before placing a hand on Rey’s shoulder and guiding her towards the back of the ambulance.

Present day

The walk back home seemed longer than usual, perhaps it was the cold dead silence that hung between him and his mother. Was she angry he hadn’t defended himself, only trouble is how can you defend yourself when everything said about you was true? 

Maybe Luke would have had an heart attack regardless or maybe not but it didn’t matter. Jaina had been right about one thing…

He was a monster. 

He walked past his mother as she opened the front door and headed straight to his bedroom, numbingly hearing her call his name behind him. But right now he couldn’t deal with it, he knew exactly what she would say. 

That it wasn’t his fault…he had just been upset…he had been manipulated and on and on she would go, making excuses for him. 

He didn’t need nor want that right now.

Jamming the door shut with his chest of draws before she could follow him, he turned his sound system to its maximum volume level, screw the neighbours. 

The blast of the rock music was vibrating throughout the house, it was even loud enough to hurt his ears but he didn’t care.

He paced from one side of the room to the other repeatedly with his fists clenched at his side, he wanted to break something, to scream and shout until he passed out. 

But he didn’t, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt as his mom would insist she clean up the mess, he felt guilty enough shutting her out of his room as it was. 

She was no doubt calling his name and banging on his door right now but with the music on this loud he couldn’t hear her. 

Ungraciously he flopped onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow, wishing for this day to be over.


	10. Here I Am, I Am Lost In Your Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some mother/son incest smut?...you guys do!

Rey – 12 years old

It had been a couple of hours since they had arrived at Alderaan Hospital, Ben had stopped crying on the ride there, clearly tiring himself out as he returned to a peaceful sleep. 

Rey on the other hand had been anything but peaceful. 

The first male doctor to approach her, had her snapping her teeth like a wild animal, screaming at him to stay away. After that only females attended to her, although it calmed her down some what, she still wasn’t happy about it.

Although everyone seemed nice and genuinely wanted to help, she refused anyone who wanted to come near her son, they also said they wanted to check her bleeding to see if she would need something called…stitches? 

Rey vaguely remembered her mother having to do her own stitches in the bathroom when she was younger. One night her father had come home, stinking of booze after losing a fair amount of money during a poker game. He had decided it had somehow been her mother’s fault and had punished her by beating her black and blue. She can still remember the bloodcurdling screams of her mother as she hid under the bed.

If there was one thing Rey had learnt that night, it was her father was a really sore loser.

But she knew the doctors would use that time to snatch Ben away from her whilst she was vulnerable and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen. 

She was now in a small room, sitting on a bed which had a side extension for Ben to sleep, not that she was going to put him down anytime soon. The room even had a decent sized window. She could see trees, the sky, even cars were a welcomed sight at this point. 

Rey was almost lost in thought before she heard the door opening to reveal a woman…

A woman with purple hair. 

She smiled at them, a real smile…like the kind that actually reaches her eyes, Rey hadn’t seen someone smile at her like that since... well, she didn’t remember.

‘Hello there, honey. I’m Amilyn Holdo, is it ok if I sit down?’ She asked, pointing to a chair that was beside the bottom of the bed. 

Rey nodded cautiously. 

‘I’m a social care worker, do you know what that means?’ 

Amilyn sat down, lowering her briefcase to the floor, taking out a pen and a piece of paper as she watched Rey shake her head.

‘It means it’s my job to make sure you’re both safe but I need you to help me out and answer some questions, ok?’ 

Rey didn’t respond this time just kept watching Amilyn. 

‘Can you tell me your name?’ 

This woman had the most gentlest voice she had ever heard. 

‘Rey’.

That word seemed oddly foreign as it fell from her lips, she hadn’t heard her name spoken out loud since before her parents sold her and now it seemed weird to hear it. 

‘Beautiful. And your surname?’

Rey didn’t want to answer, would this lady want to find her parents and bring her back to them. 

‘I don’t…remember’ she lied.

‘And the baby?’ 

Rey looked down, should she tell her Ben’s name? A part of her told her to do so but the more dominant protective side of her told her not to. 

‘What about the baby’s parents? Is this your sib…’

‘He’s my baby!’ Rey snapped, sounding offended. 

Amilyn’s eyes widen, clearly she had not been expecting that answer. ‘You mean, you were pregnant and gave birth to him?’ 

Rey nodded. 

‘oh, Rey…honey…I’m so sorry’.

Rey looked at her confused, why was she sorry? 

Ben was the best thing ever to happen to her, well perhaps not so much his conception but she would go through it all again if her son was the outcome.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Amilyn continued ‘can you tell me how old he is?’.

‘Three days’.

‘Three days…so he was born November the twelve. And how old are you?’

Rey’s eyes widen, how old was she? She had been ten when her parents sold her but she didn’t know how long ago that was. 

‘I…I don’t know’. 

‘And the baby’s father?’

‘What about him?’

‘Can you tell me his name?’

‘I don’t know’ and even if Rey did know she wouldn’t say, Ben was her baby, she was the one who protected him, carried and gave birth to him. She wasn’t going to share him with some guy who would just abuse him. 

‘The doctors would like to give you and…your son the once over just to make sure you’re both alright’

‘No one’s taking him away from me’ she snarled, clutching Ben closer to her chest. 

‘Of course not, honey…they just…’

‘No!’ Rey shouted firmly.

If Rey had been standing, she would have stomped her foot. 

These people seemed nice but she had been tricked one too many times by people pretending to be kind and now she had Ben to protect, she just couldn’t risk it.

‘Ok, honey…ok’ Amilyn said softly trying to soothe Rey ‘tell you what, how bout I go get us a hot chocolate, I know I could use one’ she smiled, before putting her things back into her briefcase and walked towards the door. 

‘I’ll be back in a moment, honey’ she turned, looking at Rey one last time before she left. 

Present day

‘Ben!’ She called after her son as he bolted up the stairs, damn him and his long legs. 

She ran after him and tried to push his door open…too late. 

‘Ben, I swear to God, if you don’t open this door…’ 

Great, he had turned his music on. 

She tried charging at the door, using her shoulder as a battering ram, even tried kicking it. 

What did he have in that chest of drawers that made it so bloody heavy?

‘Ben!’

Ok, if he wants to play dirty, she’ll play dirty. 

She raced downstairs, only to bump into the back of someone causing them both to scream in surprise.

‘Rey…Jesus, you scared the shit out of me’

‘Ditto’ 

It was just Rose, her neighbour and best friend. Well one of her best friends, along with Finn and Poe, of course. 

‘I’m so sorry about the music, Rose. Ben’s upset. But I’m handling it’. 

Rey tried to shout above the volume of the music as she pushed Rose gently towards the front door.

‘Are you sure you don’t need any help?’ Rose asked as she stepped out the house.

‘No, thank you. I’ll catch you later’ Rey said in a hurry as she shut the door behind her and ran through the hallway and out the back door. 

Entering the garden, she turned to her left and started to climb the flower trellis until she reached Ben’s bedroom window, this wasn’t the first time she’s had to do this. 

To her surprise, the window was already opened and looking in she could see that he had removed the chest of drawers. 

The complete and utter jerk. 

Ungraciously squirming her way, head first through the window, she walked over to his sound system and switched it off. 

Standing there, she took a moment to appreciate the silence before turning round and spotting Ben on the bed. He held his knees to his chest, his long arms wrapped around his legs, resting his head on his knees. 

Any anger she had quickly disappeared. 

‘Ben’ she sat on the bed next to him, stroking her fingers through his hair.

‘Ben…baby. Don’t listen to Jaina, she’s always been angry and has never hidden her contempt for us’.

‘Doesn’t mean she’s not right, mom’ he mumbled. 

‘Ben, look at me’ she gently lifted his head and forced him to face her ‘you’re a good person, you just lost your way for a while, everyone does at some point in their lives. It doesn’t make you a villain…I know you’ve been trying so hard to make amends with everyone and I’m so proud of you’ she wiped the tears from his eyes with the pads of her thumbs as she felt her own eyes become wet. ‘How about we leave, we can move away to anywhere you want’. 

Ben’s eyes widen ‘but…what about nan and grandpa? Your friends? Your job? You would leave all that behind?’

‘I would do it for you’. She smiled, slowly bringing her lips to his, giving him a soft kiss ‘I love you more than anything’. 

He lowered his lips back to hers, causing her to moan as she felt his tongue slide over her lower lip, she opened her mouth wider allowing him access. 

Feeling his hands underneath her shirt, travelling towards her bra, pushing it aside to palm her left breast. She let out a shaky breath feeling his thumb roll over her hardened nipple, as his lips moved down her neck, sucking roughly. 

‘You know the rules, baby. No marks’ She panted. 

‘Fine’ he grumbled, almost disappointedly, as he bent down to lick her nipple causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. 

She reached down to his belt buckle and began loosening it, opening the button and zipper on his jeans. Wiggling her way through his boxers, she placed her hand around his already rock hard cock, rubbing her thumb in small circles around the sensitive head, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered on the slit. 

‘Fuck’ he swore under his breath as he started to thrust into her hand. 

Returning the favour of helping her with her own jeans, sliding them down her legs, caressing the smooth skin of her thighs with his fingers. 

Moving so he knelt between her legs, he removed her socks and shoes and threw them on the floor along with his own. 

His tongue followed the trail of the little white stretch marks across her lower stomach and smiled to himself. A strange sense of pride washed over him, he may not be allowed to leave any indication of their lovemaking but he had permanently marked her long ago as if she had always belonged to him. 

He traveled his way down to kiss along her panties, which were already ruined by her wetness, moving down to her inner thighs.

‘Ben…’ 

He chuckled hearing his mother whine, clearly she’s had enough of being teased. He removed her underwear, chucking them towards the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Grazing her clit gently with his finger, smearing her slickness over her pink pearl as she moaned in pleasure.

‘You’re so perfect…so wet for me’ she heard before she felt his tongue lap at her pussy. She buried her fingers in his hair, gripping tightly, encouraging him to continue the work his talented tongue was doing, licking from her entrance to her clit.

‘Ooohhh…baby, ah…that feels so good’ she moaned as he pushed two fingers into her, stroking upwards hitting that special spot which made her buck her hips, feeling the familiar build up to her orgasm. 

Spreading her legs as wide as she could, giving him better access, she felt his fingers delve deeper as he added a third, pumping faster. 

He sucked hard on her clit as if he was nursing from it, relishing her sweet taste like a man addicted. He could tell she was getting close, the way her pussy would slowly but firmly grip around his fingers every few seconds, the way she was breathlessly telling him not to stop and the blush that was starting to creep up her chest finally making its way to her face. 

His mother was absolutely breathtaking like this, it was almost enough to make him cum untouched.

‘Ben!’ She all but screamed as she came hard, her muscles finally contracting around him, trying to remember to breath as she came down from her high. 

‘Baby…I’m…too sensitive’ pushing him lightly on the shoulder, as he had switched to licking her entrance and rubbing her clit with his fingers, though when during her orgasm he had done that she wasn’t quite sure.

He gave her clit one more loud wet kiss before leaning back. 

‘Can I make love to you, mom?’ 

She smiled, he always asked for permission, it made her love him even more if that was even possible. 

‘Yes, Ben’ she nodded, sitting up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips, kinda tangy but salty. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it over his head, doing the same with her own and her bra. 

‘Please…baby, I need you inside me’ begging him as she fell back on the pillow bringing him down with her.

He slowly entered her, the stretch was delicious, he was definitely not her little boy anymore. 

Wasting no time and desperately wanting to cum himself, he pounded into her, panting into her neck, she let out high pitched moans as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

‘You’re so tight, mom’ he groaned.

Rey turned her head to her right, smoothing her hands up and down his back until her eyes widened in horror.

‘Ben, stop!’ 

He did instantly, looking down at her with worry ‘what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?’. 

‘The window’ she nodded towards it, as he craned his neck to look ‘I forgot to close it, what if someone heard?’. 

‘Let them’ he shrugged, kissing her deeply as he resumed thrusting into her.

‘Ben, close the window please’ she said, in that voice he knew not to argue with. 

‘Fine’ he sighed dramatically, slipping out of her and trudging his way towards the window. Shutting it with a slam, he turned back to her.

‘Happy?’ he asked sarcastically.

‘Very’ she smiled brightly.

She held out her hand, beckoning him over. 

Pushing him on his back, she kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip before peppering small kisses down his neck and chest before reaching her destination. 

She gave his cock a few firm strokes, leaning down to suckle at his balls, slightly pulling at them with her mouth. 

Licking her way up the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft, she lapped at the salty pre-cum that had gathered at the head before engulfing his cock in her mouth.

Looking up at him through hooded eyelids. His lips were parted, panting softly, one hand came up to rest behind the back of her head whilst the other fisted the sheets of the bed. 

‘Ah, fuck mom…I’m gonna cum’ he groaned as she relaxed her jaw, allowing him to slide in deeper towards the back of her throat, luckily she didn’t have much of a gag reflex. She moaned in response around his cock, knowing he would be able to feel the vibration from it, feeling him twitch in her mouth. 

Until finally a burst of his salty warm seed spilt down her throat as she swallowed it greedily. She continued to clean him up, sucking until he finished completely, giving one last kiss before coming to rest her head on his chest, he took big gulps of air as he came down from his high. 

‘Now why can’t you do that when you ask me to bring down my laundry?’ He asked cheekily, as only a teenager can.

‘For your sake, I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that’ she chuckled, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

‘I’m just saying it might give me a little incentive’

‘Baby, the incentive is that I don’t kick your ass’

They fell into a comfortable silence, just basking in the afterglow of their love. Rey drawing soft circles on her son’s chest with her finger as her eyelids began to droop, sleep heavily approaching her way…that was until a certain voice started calling from downstairs.

‘Rey!...Ben!’

Rey’s eyes widen in horror and her heart stopped, oh shit, her dad was in the house.


	11. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank everyone who have left kudos, commented and those who are reading this story...you guys are awesome. 
> 
> A bit of a short chapter this time but I will make it up to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey – 12 years old

It had been awhile since the social worker left so Rey took this opportunity to change Ben’s diaper, now they were both alone. 

A nurse had come in with a bag of baby supplies which she had been grateful for, she had been in such a rush to get out of Unkar’s house, she hadn’t been able to grab anything for Ben. 

The en-suite was quite spacious, white tiled flooring that also covered the walls that made the room gleam so bright it almost hurt her eyes. 

And it was so…clean, even the toilet had a seat on it, just the simplest of things made her feel like she was now living in luxury.

Rey wasn’t accustomed to anything like it even before being sold to Unkar and living in that grotty old basement. 

It even smelt clean, a kind of citrusy vibe to it. 

Now in a fresh new diaper, laying on his back on the baby mat, Ben started to kick his little feet causing Rey to laugh out loud. 

‘What are you doing, little monkey?...huh…are you mommy’s little monkey?’ 

She gently tickled his tummy as he squirmed a little, planting a kiss on his chubby cheek. 

Clipping the buttons back up at the bottom of his onesie, she dumped the soiled diaper in the metal dustbin and carried him back to the bed, sitting cross legged with her back leaning against the wall. 

Her eyelids felt heavy but she wouldn’t allow herself to fall asleep, if she did, Ben would be vulnerable.

‘Don’t worry, Ben. Mommy won’t fall asleep’ she yawned. 

She knew that wasn’t exactly true, she would eventually fall asleep but she wasn’t going to do it willingly, she was going to fight it for as long as she could. 

Looking down at him as he watched her with big wide brown eyes, which she knew he had definitely inherited from her, his little hands flailing in the air. She held out her index finger for him to grip, feeling his tiny fingers wrap around hers, squeezing tightly. 

Their peaceful tranquility was disrupted by the door opening but it wasn’t Amilyn who walked through but rather a shorter woman with brown hair. She smiled warmly at Rey, closing the door behind her and approached her cautiously.

‘Hello there, sweetheart. I’m Leia Organa-Solo, I’m an old friend of Amilyn’s. She told me about you and I knew I had to meet you. Can I sit?’ Leia gestured to the chair. 

Rey watched Leia with wide eyes, very much like how Ben was looking at her a few moments ago, this woman seemed to have an aura of warmth about her. 

And she smiled like she didn’t have a bad bone in her body. 

Rey nodded slowly. 

As Leia sat down, Ben had decided this was the time to start fussing. Without a moment’s hesitation, Rey lifted her shirt and helped him latch onto her nipple, she had lost all embarrassment of her body in front of strangers long ago. 

When Ben was suckling away happily, Rey looked back up to see Leia staring at her, first in surprise then with what looked to be sadness and then lastly…that smile again.

‘I can tell you’re a really good mama, Rey’.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat, this woman had called her a good mommy, that’s all she wanted to be for Ben. 

‘You…you really think so?’ Her eyes widened with hope. 

‘Oh yes, sweetheart. Amilyn said you were extremely protective of your boy, won’t let anyone near him, it’s a mother’s job to protect her child. But, you know, sometimes excepting help can be another form of protection. Like allowing the doctors to check you and your son’ Leia explained. 

‘But someone might hurt him or take him away’ Rey tighten her grip around Ben, her anxiety suddenly rearing its ugly head. 

‘Why would you think that?’ 

Rey just shrugged, looking back down at her son. 

‘He’s very handsome, isn’t he? Can you tell me his name, sweetheart?’ Leia asked gently, trying not to sound pushy.

Rey looked back to Leia, she didn’t know what this connection was but it was like something deep down was telling her that she could trust this woman, but there was still this overwhelming need to protect her son. 

Though the warmth and kindness coming from Leia, from her eyes and smile, it was almost like the love of a parent. Although Rey was pretty sure that’s the way she looks at Ben, she herself has never been the recipient of such a look. 

‘Ben’ she whispered, for a moment she thought she had said it so quietly that Leia hadn’t heard her.

‘Ben, it suits him. Thank you for telling me, Rey’.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Ben released Rey’s nipple, making little babbling noises. She pulled her shirt down and raised him to her shoulder, rubbing his back softly before hearing small hiccups. 

Rey could feel the exhaustion flood back into her body, feeding Ben not only always made him feel sleepy but also her as well, she placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned deeply. 

‘Why don’t you take a nap, sweetheart? I can keep watch over you and Ben’

‘But I need to protect him’ Rey trying stifled another yawn.

‘You can’t protect him whilst you fighting to stay awake, sweetheart’ 

Rey considered her words for a moment.

‘Do you promise no one’s gonna take him away from me?’

‘I promise that when you wake up Ben will still be here’. 

Rey didn’t feel entirely convinced but unfortunately Leia was right, she couldn’t protect him properly whilst she felt like she could fall asleep on the drop of a dime. Placing Ben gently in the crib next to her, she placed the blanket on top of him, making sure he was comfy. Placing a kiss to his forehead, she laid on her side so she could face Ben and settled her hand on top of his. 

‘Sleep well, sweetheart’ was the last thing Rey heard before darkness took her. 

Present day

Ben leaned back against his headboard, trying his best not to laugh as he watched his mother scramble for her clothes. 

She opened the door ajar.

‘I’ll be right there’ she shouted as she almost tripped over whilst struggling to get her jeans back on causing Ben to chuckle. 

‘This isn’t funny, Ben. Now hurry up and put your clothes on’. 

She chucked his pants at him, before smoothing down her clothes, trying to get rid of all evidence of their coupling. 

‘How do I look?’. 

‘Beautiful as always’. 

She rolled her eyes and headed downstairs, leaving Ben alone.

He sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face, now he had to go deal with his grandparents. Don’t get him wrong, he loved them both but sometimes he wishes it was just him and his mom, perhaps it would be best if they did move away.

And it really pissed him off when his mother kept acting like them being together was some sordid secret. Even though, somewhere in his rational mind he understood why she did, but why should it matter to anyone else? 

It weren’t as though they were murdering people or stealing from some old lady, who really cares if he loved his mom more than a son should. 

He doesn’t even remember when it happened, the moment he realised he was in love with his own mother, perhaps it had always been there. 

Getting out of bed, he made himself presentable and dragged his feet downstairs. He could hear hushed voices, no doubt talking about him as he entered the living room. 

‘Ben!’ Leia jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to him ‘don’t listen to Jaina, she’s just an…’

‘Angry’ he interrupted ‘yeah, me and mom’s already had this conversation…look, I’m fine. I’m not upset, I’m not angry and I don’t want any fuss’. 

Leia smiled ‘ok, darling, come sit down’ she walked back the couch, sitting next to Han as Ben sat in a chair to the left. 

An awkward silence followed, as his eyes wandered from his grandparents to his mother, all of them looking like they wanted to say something without knowing how to say it.

‘Why do I feel like this is a family intervention?’

‘It’s not an intervention, baby. We want to talk to you about…’ Rey paused ‘about dad’s birthday barbecue’.

Ben gulped, had it really been almost a year since he had found out the truth about his conception.

‘What about it?’

‘Well, kid, after everything that’s happened. I thought it’d be great if it was just the four of us, you know, to…reconnect’.

‘But you always have everyone round on your birthday’ Ben argued.

‘Well, this year I want to spend it with my three favourite people but unfortunately Bruce Dickinson, James Hetfield and Ozzy Osborne can’t make it, so I’ve had to settle for you three…ouch’. 

Han rubbed his upper arm where Leia had elbowed him, causing Ben and Rey to giggle. 

‘Well, if you’re sure, grandpa’.

‘Of course I am, when have you ever known me not to be…actually don’t answer that. Anyway…’ he stood up ‘it’s getting late, we best be off, princess’ offering his hand to Leia.

‘You’re right’ she placed her hand in his and stood ‘no need to get up, sweetheart, we’ll see ourselves out’. 

She and Han kissed both Rey and Ben on their foreheads, saying goodbye before walking out the front door. Ben immediately raced over to lock it, returning back to seat on the couch next to Rey as he let out a huff. 

Rey patted his thigh ‘How bout I order us a pizza?’.

‘Wait, mom. There’s something I want to say’. Pulling her closer to him ‘I think we should stay’. 

‘Oh?’

‘I’ve been selfish this past year, I only thought of myself but now I want to do right by you. I know you struggle sometimes with your anxiety even though I know you try to hide it from me, which by the way you suck at’. He joked, causing Rey to giggle lightheartedly.

‘And I know nan, grandpa and your friends help you out a lot with that and I wouldn’t want to be the cause of why you had to leave them behind, so I think we should stay’.

Rey crashed her lips against his own in a passionate kiss, feeling the raw emotion she felt for her son as her fingers entwined in his sea of black hair. Ben wrapped both of his long arms around her middle, pressing her small body against his own much larger frame. 

‘I love you so much. You know that, right?’ Rey smiled, caressing his cheek.

‘Yeah, I know’.


	12. I Have A Good Feeling About This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I would make it up to you 😁
> 
> Contains incest smut.

Leia P.O.V

‘Han, Luke just called, we’re going to have to cancel his and Mara’s anniversary party, Jaina’s come down with the flu’. 

Leia announced as she walked into the newly refurbished kitchen, her heels clicked against the black slated tiles, the cupboards were freshly painted a stone grey that gave the room a warm, cosy feel to it.

She took out a small sharp knife from the drawer, grabbed a bright yellow banana from the fruit bowl and sat down next to her husband at the kitchen table.

‘Poor kid’ he grimaced, handing Leia a small plate before spooning another mouthful of Lucky Charms. 

‘I told them I would inform everyone the party’s off, gives them one less thing to worry about. I’ll start calling after breakfast’. 

She started to cut the banana with precision into bite size pieces.

‘I sympathise with you, princess. Yeah, there’s nothing more frightening than disgruntled scoundrels who find out they have to get drunk at home on their own dime instead of a free bar at a nice fancy hotel’

‘Scoundrels like you, you mean?’ She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him as he chuckled.

‘Lando’s watching the garage today. You know what that means, princess?’ Han raised his eyebrows, smiling seductively as his lips grazed against her own.

‘I think I can guess’. She said in a low, husky voice as she pulled him in for another kiss.

‘It means I can watch the hockey game’. 

-  
-  
-

After breakfast, sitting at her desk in her office, Leia started the thankless task of calling all the guests, Amilyn Holdo, an old friend from college was the first in her address book.

After waiting four rings there was finally an answer.

‘Hello Amilyn. I’m afraid the anniversary party is cancelled…’ she paused as she heard a small sob at the other end ‘Amilyn?...are you alright?’ 

‘Yes, I’m sorry…just a case, you’d think I’d be use to everything by now after doing this job for 15 years but…I still sob like a baby for these poor children’.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘You know I can’t discuss any cases but I have to admit this one has really hit me’.

‘I’m your best friend, plus I am the senator of Alderaan’. 

‘Oh Leia…it’s this girl, Rey. She mustn’t be any older than twelve, maybe thirteen and she has a three day old son. She won’t let anyone come near him or her, she’s extremely protective of the boy…like she’s afraid someone’s going to hurt him. I can’t imagine what she’s been through. The ambulance drivers who found her said she ran out in the middle of the road, wearing some kind of maid outfit with blood running down her thigh…what kind of sick twisted degenerate would do that to a child?’

Leia just sat there in stunned silence, trying to let the information sink in, that poor girl. 

‘She’s at the hospital?’

‘Yeah, won’t let the doctors check her or the baby’.

‘I’m coming to see her’ 

‘What?...Leia this is highly unorthodox…you can’t just come here, there’s procedures and…and a right way of doing things’.

‘Amilyn I’m coming. Han and I will be there in twenty minutes’. She hung up before her friend could try and talk her out of it. Leia didn’t know why but she knew she had to meet this girl, there was just something deep inside of her that was telling her she needed to help this girl and her son. 

Walking into the garage, she found her husband underneath the hood of his pickup truck, the millennium falcon, as he liked to call it much to her dismay. 

‘We need to go to the hospital’ she winced as he hit his head in his haste to look at her.

‘What’s wrong, princess. Are you hurt?’ Han asked whilst rubbing the top of his head.

‘No, it’s not me. Get in the car and I’ll explain on the way…probably best to take the Jeep’. Leia announced as she got into the passenger seat of their second car.

‘So much for watching the game’.

-  
-  
-

Arriving at the entrance of the hospital, Leia immediately recognised the purple hair through the crowd of people. 

‘Leia’ 

‘Amilyn, where is she?’

‘This way’.

Amilyn led both husband and wife down a small corridor, the light sky blue paint gave the stereotypical clinical feel to the building as well as the smell of antiseptic, the sound of their shoes squeaking softly on the white sheet vinyl flooring. Doctors and patients brushing past them until they reached an elevator.

‘Has she said where she’s come from?’

‘No but I suspect she was running from home…I asked her what her surname was and she said she couldn’t remember. But the fear in her eyes, Leia…it’s not uncommon for children to lie when they’re scared’.

Amilyn pressed the button for the fifth floor.

‘Do you suspect that her own father may have sired the baby?’

‘It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard of such a thing happening but so far she hasn’t told me anything to confirm that theory’.

They stepped out of the lift, walking through a similar corridor only difference being was the brightly painted animals on the walls, evidently this was the children’s ward.

‘Well, here we are. Best if only Leia goes in, Rey doesn’t like men near her or the child, she tends to snap at them, snarl even’.

‘Like a mama bear’ Han stated.

Leia rolled her eyes as she opened the door, seeing a young girl sitting crossed-legged on the bed with a small baby in her arms.

‘Hello there, sweetheart. I’m Leia Organa-Solo…’

-  
-  
-

‘She’s asleep’. 

Leia announced as she stepped out into the corridor, clocking Han and Amilyn sitting on some newly acquired chairs.

‘Great, the doctor will be able to check them over whilst they sleep’. Amilyn stood about to head for the nurses station.

‘No’

‘No?’ Amilyn asked confusingly.

‘We need to gain her trust. If the doctors start examining her whilst she’s asleep and she wakes up, she’s going to think she’s right about being scared of us, especially if she finds someone handling Ben. She needs to come to us on her own terms’.

‘Ben?’ 

‘Her son, she’s afraid that someone will take him away from her and that’s why she needs to trust us first before we act too rash…by the way, the scrubs she’s wearing?’

‘A nurse gave them to her, the fact that she was in a skimpy maids outfit was…disturbing to say the least’. 

‘I bet it was far worse for the kid’ Han chipped in before stretching his arms above his head, his joints giving a satisfying crack.

‘Amilyn can you give me and my husband a moment alone please?’

‘Of course’. Amilyn smiled before disappearing down the corridor, making her way to the cafeteria. 

Leia took the seat beside Han, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

‘Han…that poor girl…I want to adopt her’.

Han’s eyes widened at Leia’s sudden declaration.

‘That’s a big step after one meeting, princess. Like Amilyn says, there are procedures for this kinda thing’.

‘I know but there was just this connection between me and Rey. And I know deep down, she’s the child for us, that we’re suppose to give Rey and her son the life they both deserve. A life full of love and security…please, Han…I have a strong feeling about this’.

Han chuckled.

‘Well, I can’t argue with that. As I recall it was you having a strong feeling that got me into bed with you and look at us now’. 

‘You are incorrigible’ she smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. ‘We’ll have to get them both some new clothes’.

‘Leave that to me, princess. I’ll go now whilst she’s asleep’. 

‘Just remember you’re buying for a young teenage girl and a baby. That means no heavy metal or sports memorabilia’. 

‘Right so princess gowns and ballerina tutus?’ Han laughed at his wife’s unimpressed expression ‘I’m joking, princess. Now get back in there and I’ll be as quick as I can’.

Rey – 12 years old

Rey blinked, her heart beating wildly as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes, stretching her limbs. She felt sweaty and weirdly out of breath.

She had had a nightmare.

She couldn’t remember the details, only that it had unnerved her. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had had a nightmare certainly not since giving birth to Ben.

Ben! 

She bolted upright, looking down at the crib to find Ben was still there, looking up at her with wide eyes. The blanket had pooled around his waist sometime during his sleep, allowing him to wave his little arms in the air.

‘Hey, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?’

Rey’s eyes darted up to also find that Leia was still in the chair. 

She…she had kept her promise? 

‘You stayed’ Rey observed in surprise, picking Ben up, causing him to whimper and pressing him to her chest.

‘Of course, I promised, didn’t I?’ She smiled ‘now, you must be hungry’ she pulled herself out of the chair and walked towards the door.

‘Don’t go’ Rey panicked, she strangely felt a lot safer with Leia in the room.

‘It’s ok, sweetheart. I’ll only be gone for a moment’ Leia reassured before exiting the room. 

Rey took the opportunity to visit the en suite, to use the toilet and clean up Ben, placing him gently down on the changing mat, removing his onesie completely. 

Smoothing her hands over his skin, checking for any bumps or bruises, searching for any sign that somebody had hurt him whilst she had been sleeping but she found nothing. 

‘I guess she really did keep her promise…what do you think, Ben? Do you like her?’ She disposed of the soiled diaper and replaced it with a clean one, smiling as Ben studied his surroundings, cooing as he did so. ‘Yeah, I kinda like her too. Let’s put this back on, we don’t want you getting cold…do we, baby?’ Slipping the onesie back over his head. 

Walking back into the main room, Leia was sitting there with a plate of food in her hand.

‘There you are, sweetheart, come sit’. Rey did as she was told and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of her ‘here, I’ve brought you a cheese sandwich. I didn’t know if you were a vegetarian or not…come to think, you’re not vegan are you? Because I can get you something else’.

Rey had no idea what a vegan was so she just shook her head as Leia handed her the plate.

‘This…this is…is for me?’ Rey asked tearfully, the only thing Unkar had given her to eat was this horrible gloopy porridge that was usually stone cold.

‘Yes, sweetheart. Go ahead and dig in’ Leia encouraged.

Rey balanced her son in the crook of her left arm and picked up one half of the sandwich and took a small bite. She closed her eyes in bliss as her tastebuds sang in joy, the only other food she’d eaten recently with flavour were those ginger biscuits Unkar had gotten for her morning sickness but this, this was a totally different experience. 

The cheese was rich and creamy, the bread was soft and fluffy and she could even taste the saltiness of the butter. She practically inhaled the rest before Ben decided it was time for him to eat as well as he started to fuss and pull on her shirt.Taking the hint, Rey lifted her shirt and helped him latch on, feeling the gentle rhythm of his sucking.

‘Would you like some juice, sweetheart?’ 

Rey accepted the glass and gulped the sweet but tangy orange juice greedily. 

‘Thank you’. Rey blushed, remembering her manners.

‘Hey, princess I got you the…’ 

Han shrunk back as he noticed Rey had woken up, watching her as she tried to hide Ben from his view, staring at him with hard eyes.

‘It’s ok, sweetheart. This is my husband, Han Solo. He’s just been out to get me a few things, there’s no need to be scared’.

‘Hey, kid’ he spoke softly, slowly approaching the bed.

Feeling her heart rapidly pound against her chest, her breathing heavy and as if Ben could sense his mother’s panic he started to scream at the top of his lungs. 

Great, now this guy was upsetting her son, she snarled her teeth at Han, silently warning him not to come closer.

‘Woah, easy there, mama bear’ he held his hand up, stopping in his tracks ‘Leia, the bag’.

Leia stood up and met Han, who had made it halfway across the room.

‘Sorry, I didn’t know she had woken up’ he whispered as he handed her the bag.

‘It’s fine’ she kissed his cheek ‘thank you’.

Rey managed to coax Ben into a light whimper, luckily he wasn’t much of a cryer, she scowled as Han smiled at her before leaving the room. 

‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart. We didn’t mean to make you feel afraid or to upset Ben…you know’ looking down at the bag in her hand as she sat back down ‘Amilyn said you both didn’t have any clothes, so I asked Han to get a few things. But I will warn you my husband’s taste leaves a lot to be desired’. 

Leia placed the bag next to Rey on the bed.

Rey eyed it suspiciously at first before looking in, she could see shirts, jogging pants and even pajamas for her as well as an assortment of baby clothes and blankets. And there right at the top was a blue bear with baby boy written across its feet.

‘Rey, sweetheart, are you ok?’ Leia asked worryingly as for the second time today Rey burst into tears.

‘I…I ju-just…don’t under-understand…you l-looked after m-me and Ben…whilst I-I slept…then you gi-give me food…and now…now you gi-give me and Ben…gi-gifts…why are you be-being so ni-nice?’ Rey allowed the tears make a mess on her face, cradling Ben close to her

Leia’s heart broke at Rey’s question, no child should ever have to ask that question. She cautiously came to sit next to Rey on the bed, taking out a tissue from her pocket gently wiping the tears away. 

‘Sweetheart, do you know what an adoption is?’. 

Rey shook her head, sniffling.

‘Well, you see, a few years ago I found out I couldn’t have children. So, Han and I have been searching for a child to adopt, to give them love and a home. We’ve been talking and if you agree, we’d like to become your parents…and of course grandparents for little Ben’.

Leia ran a hand through Rey’s hair as she continued to sob.

‘Bu-but why would…you want me…wh-when m-my own p-parents didn’t?’ 

Leia was confused by the question ‘it wasn’t your parents you were running away from?’

Rey shook her head, trying to calm down as not to upset Ben, who was once again fussing in her arms. 

‘M-my parents…so-sold me’

Leia gasped, this poor girl, no wonder she didn’t trust anyone around her son.

‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart. But I promise Han and I will never hurt you, never make you feel unloved or unwanted…and I think we both know I’m pretty good at keeping my promise’ Leia smiled, catching the last of Rey’s tears with the tissue. ‘Now, how about we pick out something to wear for this little man’.

Rey nodded enthusiastically, her excitement suddenly taking over, she never thought she’d be able to dress Ben in brand new clothes. 

Leia placed each item neatly on the bed so Rey could study them. Some onesies had dinosaurs, some had animals and some had Disney characters. She loved every one of them and was already having a hard time choosing which one to put on Ben first. 

‘Ok, I think this is the last one’ Leia pulled out a small grey onesie with a blacked out bear and the word ‘baby’ written in the middle ‘hold on…’ Leia took out a grey shirt, unfolding it to reveal that it had the same blacked out bear but this time had the word ‘mama’ written in the middle. 

Leia rolled her eyes ‘of course he did’ she chuckled.

Rey’s eyes lit up ‘they match!’ She squealed with a toothy grin. 

‘Well, I bet I can guess which one you’ve chosen’ Leia handed the items of clothing to Rey before folding the rest back into the bag.

Rey immediately set out to work, settling Ben on the bed and taking off the old onesie for the new. Ben had fallen asleep sometime during the fashion show. As smoothly as she could, so not to disturb him, she slipped his head and both his arms in and buttoned up the bottom. 

She leaned back to admire him, as he laid on the bed, he looked so cute. 

Remembering she also needed to change, she took off her shirt, still not caring Leia was in the room and replaced it for the ‘mama bear’ shirt. It was a little too big for her, clearly designed for someone much older, also the fact that she was malnourished probably didn’t help but she loved it none the less.

‘Look at you two, so adorable’ Leia smiled as she watched Rey place Ben back in her arms. 

‘Can I…can I ask you something?’ Rey questioned nervously.

‘Of course you can, sweetheart’.

‘If me and Ben come live with you, does that mean we get your surname?’

‘If you want, Han and I would never force you into something you didn’t want to do, sweetheart. Amilyn said you didn’t remember your last name’.

Rey stared down at Ben, suddenly feeling guilty ‘I…I lied. I thought if I told her, she’d find my parents and make us go back to them. But you won’t let her, will you?’ Rey begged.

‘Listen to me, sweetheart’ placing a hand on Rey’s knee ‘no one is ever going to give you back to those…people’. 

Leia wanted to say something far worse but decided not to in the presence of a child, as easy as it was to sometimes forget that’s exactly what Rey was…just a child. 

‘Can you tell me your surname, sweetheart? Perhaps we can find out how old you are and when your birthday is’.

‘Palpatine’. 

Leia froze as she felt her stomach drop. No, surely Rey wasn’t related to…him, of all the people in the world. 

Leia had heard he had disowned his own son years ago, apparently the boy had had a real problem with drugs, getting into deep debt with a dealer before getting himself stabbed and killed just little under a year ago, it had made the headline news.

Had that been Rey’s father? 

If so that meant Rey’s grandfather was none other than the late corrupted senator of Naboo…Sheev Palpatine.

Present day

Ben ran a hand through his hair, Han had always teased him by saying Ben had inherited that nervous tick from him. He sat in the head ranger’s Poe Dameron office with said head ranger and his deputy/husband, Finn. 

Both of them studying him from the other side of the desk like he was Bigfoot. 

‘So…Ben’ Poe began nervously ‘I know I promised that if you could prove you’re on the straight and narrow, you could come back to the National park…but you have to understand there are some here who…uh, have their doubts’. 

‘Like me for one’ Finn chipped in.

‘Finn, we’ve talked about this’.

‘It’s ok, I understand. I know I’ve been an asshole this past year and I have no excuse for what I’ve done or what I did to the both of you. All I can do is prove to you that I’ve changed’.

‘Asshole’s an understatement’ Finn huffed, clearly not buying anything Ben was saying. 

‘Well, we’ve decided’ Poe paused hearing Finn huff again ‘that is, I have decided since you’re now eighteen, if you wanted something a little more permanent, you could apply for assistant park ranger’.

Ben’s eyes widen and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

‘You’re offering me a job?’.

‘I’m not gonna lie to you, Ben. We’re desperate for rangers, besides me and Finn, there’s only four other people here and it’s a big national park. Plus, before everything, you were a hard worker and seemed to genuinely enjoy working here. Also I’m a little afraid that your mother will kill me if I don’t give you a second chance…and come to think of it your grandmother also. So what do you say?’. 

‘Yeah, that’ll be great. Thank you’. 

‘Don’t thank me yet, you’ll be learning under Finn’ Poe chuckled. 

Ben gulped, sensing that this was really a ploy to murder him and bury him deep in the woods, somewhere no one could possibly find him. 

‘That’s right and believe me when I say, I am armed, you may be Rey’s kid but I will not hesitate to use it if I see you so much as step a toe out of line’. Finn warned as he invaded Ben’s personal space. 

‘I’ll be sure to wear tight boots then’.

Poe laughed wholeheartedly. 

‘You see, you two are gonna get along great. Now, let’s find you a uniform, Ben. Then Finn’s gonna get you reacquainted with the park’.

-  
-  
-

‘That bitch!’ Rose cried out, making Rey chuckle.

‘Yeah, I thought so’ she had told Rose all about the encounter she and Ben had had with Jaina as they both enjoyed a cup of herbal tea at Rose’s dining table. 

‘But really…I mean…that bitch!’ taking a sip from her cup ‘so besides the music, how did Ben take it?’

‘He got over it surprisingly quickly’. Rey tried not to blush as her thoughts quickly turned to the event that helped her son to quickly forget the altercation between them and Jaina. ‘And he seemed to be in good spirits this morning, excited to get back to the park. It’s more me, I’m a nervous wreck here’. 

‘Oh, please. We both know Poe and Finn are too afraid of you and your mother to refuse Ben’.

‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I just worry about him, I suppose no matter how tall he gets, he’s still my baby’.

‘Speaking of babies’. 

Rose looked down to her stomach causing Rey to follow with her own looking in confusion before her eyes widened in realisation.

‘You’re pregnant?’

‘Twelve weeks’.

‘Oh my God, Rose!’.

She stood to give Rose a mighty bear hug, careful of her stomach.

‘This is wonderful news, what was it like when you found out?’ Rey asked, taking her place in her seat once more.

‘Well, there were a few tears, a bit of swooning and a few oh my God’s being thrown around…and that was just Snap’s reaction’. Rose joked ‘I tell you, that man is gonna be a mother hen’.

‘I’m so happy for you both. Listen, I have to go Ben will be home soon, so I best be off. But if you need anything, day or night, you know where I am’.

‘Thanks, babe. Tell Ben I said hi’.

Kissing Rose on the cheek and saying her goodbyes, she all but ran to her house, opening the door. 

Standing there, in the living room, wearing a park rangers uniform was Ben. 

She squealed and ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her.

‘I knew you would do it, baby’ she embraced his lips with her own.

‘I’m…so…proud…of you…Ben’ she whispered between kisses. 

‘You knew I would be picking up litter for the rest of my life?’ He chuckled as he sat on the black leather couch with her straddling his thighs.

‘Hey, that’s a very noble occupation. Through picking up that litter you’re saving wildlife and allowing visitors to enjoy the beauty of nature without having the obscurity of an empty beer can and a used condom spoiling the view’. 

Ben blinked. ‘You have such a way with words, mom’. He nipped at her neck gently.

Rey laughed as she leaned back, smoothing her hands down his shirt.

‘You look so handsome, you’re gonna have all the girls chasing after you’.

Ben rolled his eyes, he and his mother already had a similar conversation after the first time they had made love and it was not a conversation he was willing to repeat. 

So instead of saying anything, he captured her lips, trying desperately to show her through his actions that he didn’t want any other girl, just her. Massaging her breasts through her top, feeling his blood rush south, as she moaned into his mouth. 

She unbuttoned his shirt, reaching in to feel the warm hard muscle of his left pec, his nipple brushed the underside of her hand.

She leaned back, undoing the rest of his shirt, pulling out the bottom from his trousers. Folding it neatly and placing it on the arm of the sofa before looking back at Ben to see him grinning.

‘What? I didn’t want to mess up your uniform on the first day’ she giggled. 

Returning the favour, lifting the shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor before stripping her of her bra, he leaned back.

‘Now I have nothing obscuring my view’ thumbing her pink nipples, feeling them both pebble from his attention.

Rey laughed ‘you’re such a dork’.

Grabbing her hips, he bucked his own causing his clothed hardened cock to brush against her pussy. 

‘Yes I am’ he growled, repeating his actions. 

Rey moaned, wiggling her hips over his bulge, pressing her forehead to his. She could feel herself getting wet, her knickers were definitely ruined, just from his dry humping.

‘Ben…I-I need you…inside me’ she panted as her pussy clenched around nothing.

Not needing to be told twice, he hastily undid his belt and pants as she did the same. 

Hovering above his cock as she held it steady at the base, she slowly lowered herself, feeling him stretch her to capacity. He filled her, inch by delicious inch until he bottomed out. 

‘Fuck, mom’ he growled.

She started to bounce in his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, panting into his ear. 

Her heat around his cock was sending him into frenzy, watching his mom take her pleasure as she rode him causing him to twitch inside her. Meeting her every thrust, feeling himself hit her cervix as the sound of their wet skin slapping echoed in the room. 

She grabbed his hand, guiding him to her clit and encouraged him to rub.

‘You want to cum around my cock?’

‘Yes, baby…oh god, please…you feel so good’. She moaned, feeling her climax build. 

The small circles he gave her clit steadily got faster, feeling her wetness soak down to his balls, making him groan. 

She screamed his name as she reached her crescendo, her pussy clamping around her son’s cock like a vice as if to keep him inside her forever. 

Flipping them round, so Rey was laying on her back, he pulled out and started stroking himself furiously. He felt his balls tighten, causing him to release a strangle moan as thick white ropes of cum erupted from his cock, landing on her stomach. 

He’s never really liked cum marking his mother, it made him feel like he had used her, like she was just some quick fuck. When in reality she meant so much more to him. But she seemed to prefer this than him cumming inside her, as she feared herself getting pregnant. 

Although he’d be lying if he said he had never fantasied about it…and the fact that he found the thought arousing had slightly disturbed him but he would never tell her any of that.

Slipping back inside her, he lowered his mouth to her pink perky nipple, gently lapping at it with his tongue. Feeling his muscles relax as he lazily thrust into her, his cock beginning to soften, secretly wishing she could still lactate so he could taste her sweet warm milk. 

As much as he loved making love to his mother, this was probably his favourite part of the activity, it was like his own version of meditation, making his mind calm and peaceful. 

She moaned, brushing the dark hair from his eyes, wrapping her legs around his hips.

‘mmmm…baby, you’re such a good boy’ guiding her nipple fully into his mouth as he sucked greedily, massaging her other breast. 

‘I love you so fucking much, mom’ pulling out and resting his head in between her breasts. 

‘I love you too, baby’.


	13. Family Can Be A Tricky Thing

Leia P.O.V

Leia entered the hallway, now holding an empty plate and glass. She had to admit she had been shocked to find out Rey’s real surname was Palpatine but she tried to cover it up as best she could. 

Sheev Palpatine had been responsible for so much of the pain that had occurred in her life. 

He had corrupted her father, Anakin Skywalker, who had been a good, kind and respectable police officer, he was loved and was called a hero by many until one day he was nothing more than a puppet on a string, playing to Palpatine’s tune. 

He had also indirectly been responsible for her mother’s death by manipulating Anakin’s feelings, making him insecure, convincing him that even his closest friends had turned against him, so much so, he no longer trusted his own wife causing them to argue night after night. 

Then one evening, after a particularly loud and volatile argument, her mother died under suspicious circumstances after giving birth to Leia and her twin brother, Luke. 

After that night Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist and Vader was born. A villain that all villains feared, Palpatine’s dark knight without mercy, without sympathy or feeling. Some people swore he was more machine than man. 

He and Palpatine were so feared throughout the many states of the republic that her and Luke were separated from birth in order to keep them safe, she was adopted by her predecessor, senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and her brother was taken to Tatooine, a desert state, to live with some distant relatives. 

Nineteen years later she was captured by Vader after plans had been discovered revealing that he and Palpatine were planning to destroy Alderaan’s national park in order to smuggle the rare kyber crystals that could be found there and sell them on the black market. 

In that one day she was captured by her father, although they were both ignorant of their relation at the time, he proceeded by torturing her, killed both her adopted parents until eventually her long-lost twin brother, also unaware of their true relation, and future husband rescued her…honestly you couldn’t make this stuff up!

And that had just been the beginning of the saga.

‘What’s wrong, princess. You look as white as a ghost’. Han jumped up from the chair, taking the kitchen utensils from her. 

Apparently she wasn’t hiding her shock that well after all. 

‘Rey, she’s a Palpatine’. 

‘He had a daughter? No, he’s been dead for fifteen years unless she’s older than she looks…but even then she…’

‘She’s his granddaughter’ deciding to throw her husband a bone. 

‘Huh’ he raised his eyebrows ‘small world. But it doesn’t change anything, right?’

‘No, of course not. I was just…surprised. I’d better tell Amilyn this revelation’.

Reaching into her bag to grab her phone, walking towards the exit. 

-  
-  
-

Rey – 12 years old

Rey wasn’t quite sure why Leia had acted weird after she had revealed her last name, she had turned white and had looked as if she was remembering something really bad before quickly excusing herself and left.

Had she done something wrong? 

Was Leia mad at her? 

She really hoped not. Perhaps she should apologise, beg for forgiveness. Leia had offered a home and a family for Ben and herself and now it felt as though it had all been thrown away. 

The sound of the door opening snapped Rey from her thoughts, she straightened up expecting to see Leia walk through the door, only to see Han entering with a chair in his hand.

‘Hey, mama bear. Leia might be a while so I thought I’d keep you company, some father-daughter quality time’.

He placed the chair as far away from her as he could before sitting down. Watching as Rey clutched Ben to her chest tightly.

‘It’s ok, I promise I won’t come any closer, sweetheart. I see the shirt looks good on you’.

He pointed towards her, smiling.

Rey just stared at him, not so much in a hostile way as she had done earlier, just stared in curiosity. 

He started telling her about something called a ‘millennium falcon’, about his job as a mechanic and the garage he owned. He had just begun to tell her about his best friend, Lando, when her stomach growled. She blushed, apparently her belly wasn’t satisfied with just a sandwich and was now demanding more. 

‘You hungry, sweetheart? I think…I have a candy bar here somewhere…ah’ taking out a Hershey’s bar from his leather jacket pocket. 

He slowly approached the bed, trying to keep as much distance between them as he could. 

He placed the candy at the end of her bed and backed off. 

Cautiously reaching out, she brought the bar up to her face, inspecting both sides. Ripping the foil to reveal the sweet hard chocolate underneath, she could smell the slight bitterness of the cocoa as she took a bite of the sugary treat. 

She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips, she couldn’t remember the last time she had had a chocolate bar, as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Han chuckled. ‘A Hershey’s fan, huh? See, we’ve already got something in common’. 

‘Th-thank you’ Rey whispered as she finished the candy.

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart’.

Leia entered the doorway, startled slightly at seeing Han in the room. He smiled and shrugged smugly, like he had accomplished a great feat. 

‘Rey, sweetheart’ she sat in the chair next to the bed. ‘I’ve been talking to Amilyn and she was able to find your birth certificate’. 

‘Birth certificate?’.

‘Yes, and she was able to find some information. You’re twelve years old and your birthday is the tenth of April. 

Twelve? 

She had been kept in that hell for two years, was forced to sell her body and in time Unkar would have forced her son to do the same. 

For the first time since she had escaped, an unexpected all-consuming anger filled her, her own parents had condemned her to that life until the day she died. 

Now that she thought about it, she had never felt anger towards them, only sadness and confusion. 

But now, looking down at Ben who had since woken up from his sleep, she could feel only rage. True, her son may not have been conceived consensually but she had loved him from the moment she had found out she was pregnant, she would sooner cut out her own heart than entertain the idea of getting rid of him. 

Yet her parents had thrown her away like garbage.

‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’ Han asked.

It was only then that Rey noticed she was shaking, tears were running down her face and she seemed to be…hyperventilating. 

‘I don’t…I don’t…’ she tried to catch her breath but it strangely just made it worse. All she could do was tighten her hold on Ben as he began whimpering. 

‘Rey, you’re ok. You’re safe now, you both are’ Leia cradled Rey in her arms, resting the young girl’s head to her chest, soothingly stroking her chestnut brown hair.

Rey couldn’t help but cling onto Leia with her free hand as she cried in earnest.

‘Do you want me to get a doctor?’ Han braced himself to stand up.

‘No, it might make her more upset. Rey…Rey, sweetheart. I need you to calm down, try and follow my breathing’ taking in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

Rey copied the action as best she could, it took a couple of minutes but she gradually felt her rapid heartbeat slow to a more leisurely pace as well as her breathing. 

‘I’m…I’m so-sorry’ Rey sniffled. 

‘You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. Those bastards who did this to you are the only ones who need to apologise, right before I shove their apology right up their…’

‘Han’ Leia warned.

‘What I mean to say, sweetheart, is me and Leia will always protect you, always be there for you. And anytime you want a good old cry or if you ever want to talk about what happened, we’ll be there for you and of course for Ben too. Okay, sweetheart’.

Rey nodded weakly, releasing her grip on Leia but not moving away, to rock Ben as he began to whine. 

‘How about your old man makes a trip to the vending machine to acquire more Hershey bars?’

-  
-  
-

Present day

It had been two weeks since Ben started his job at the park. And despite Finn’s utter disdain for him, he actually found he enjoyed his company. Finn hardly ever spoke unless it was to order him to do something, but the best thing was he never trod on eggshells around him, simply because he didn’t care if he hurt Ben’s feelings. 

Ben couldn’t help but wish other people would treat him as such, his family were always acting like he’d go off the deep end if they said the wrong thing, well all except Jaina. 

And everyone else was just plain scared of him. 

‘You missed a piece’ Finn dropped a gum wrapper on the dirt floor, from the picnic bench he was sitting on.

Ben chuckled, picking up the litter and throwing it in the trash can. 

‘Isn’t it against some kinda code for a ranger to litter in their national park?’ Ben smiled.

Finn shrugged, obviously that was their in-depth conversation over for today. 

Ben looked down at his watch, it was nearly midday, time really did fly when you’re having fun.

‘Uh, I have to go. It’s…’

Finn waved his hand dismissively ‘give my best to your mother and grandparents’. 

Walking back up the dirt trail, taking a moment to enjoy the cool breeze on a hot June day as he rooted around his trouser pockets for the car keys, his mother had let him drive her blue pickup truck to work. 

Entering the parking lot, a strange sense of foreboding crawled over him and he suddenly became very aware that someone was watching him causing the little hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. 

His eyes scanned the edge of the lot, where the gravel met the tree line, searching for anything or anyone that may look suspicious.

If being with Snoke had taught him one thing it was to always listen to that little voice at the back of his mind, a sort of sixth sense that humans had long forgotten how to use. 

Where are you?

He knew there was someone there, he just had to locate them.

Until finally his eyes came across someone standing by the trees on the far side of the parking lot, wearing a bright yellow, torn hoodie some kind of a stitch-on black emblem across the left breast, it stood out like a sore thumb against the foliage. 

Weird, usually people wore nothing too conspicuous when spying on someone, which meant they either had no idea what they were doing or they deliberately wanted him to see them.

At this distance he couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman but whoever they were, him spotting them hadn’t discourage them from staring. 

He took all of one step towards them, intending to find out what they wanted before someone else was trying to get his attention.

‘Ben…Ben’.

He vaguely became aware of Poe shaking his arm gently, breaking him out of his trance as he turned his eyes to stare dumbfounded at him.

‘You ok?’

‘Yeah, I just saw…’ he looked up to see no trace of the yellow hoodie or the inhabitant who wore it ‘never mind’.

‘Right…anyway, I just came to give you this, it’s a card for Han’.

‘Sure’ Ben looked off into the distance, sounding more like he was in a daydream as he reached out for the card before setting off in the direction he had seen the figure.

‘Ok, bye then’ Poe said sarcastically, before heading back to his office.

Ben reached the location where he had seen the figure but he found nothing. No tracks, no footprints, no snapped twigs, not even a single blade of grass out of place. 

Perhaps this person did know what they were doing after all.

What really worried him was the timing. 

It couldn’t be a coincidence that on the anniversary of him finding out his mother was raped, he was being watched by some unknown would-be assailant.

He knew there were followers of The First Order still lurking about somewhere, he had wondered if any of them would be brave enough to take him on. Just to earn the bragging rights to claim they had been the one to defeat Kylo Ren. 

Sighing, he decided there was nothing else that could be done and returned to the truck, quickly deciding to not tell his mother about this, it would only worry her and most probably prompt her to swaddle him in bubble wrap. 

Pushing the thought out of his mind, he started the engine, feeling the small rumble as it roared to life as he strapped the seatbelt over his chest.

He drove through the many back roads between the park and his house, constantly checking his rear view mirror for any sign that someone was following him but there was nothing, no cars, not even a bicycle on the road behind him.

He couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

Well, if there were no more interruptions, he guessed he’d better go pick up his grandfather’s birthday present. 

-  
-  
-

Lifting out the large box from the truck, Ben proceeded to the house, carefully balancing his grandpa’s present in one arm whilst opening the door.

‘Mom!’ 

‘Hey, baby. You’re just in time for…’ she poked her head from the kitchen ‘what’s that?’ She nodded to the object in his hand.

‘It’s a box’ he said matter-of-factly. 

‘Very funny, smart ass’. 

‘It’s my present for grandpa. Is he here?’

‘Yeah, he’s outside’. 

He moved through the hallway towards the garden, his mother hot on his heels, as he slid the french door open. The garden had been decorated with multi-coloured balloons and bunting, with a table and chairs in the middle which held a whole manner of party food. 

‘Hey, grandpa’. 

‘Hey, kid. What you got there?’

‘A matchstick model of Notre-Dame’ Ben rolled his eyes ‘it’s your present’. 

‘Why don’t you put it with the others, darling and we can have some lunch’ Leia smiled.

‘No, no. Grandpa has to open it now’. 

‘Ok, kid. Hold your horses’ Han chuckled, taking the box from Ben and setting it on the floor. Lifting up the cardboard flap, he peered into the box, taking in a breath. 

‘So, what is it?’ Leia asked, trying to look over Han’s shoulder. 

Han turned, in his arms he held a brown mastiff puppy, which immediately Rey and Leia were fawning over. 

‘Ahh, he’s so cute’

‘Look at him, wagging his little tail’.

‘Who’s a good boy?’. 

‘Please ladies, not in front of Chewie, he’ll get jealous’ Han joked, which earned him a playful elbow to the ribs by Leia.

‘You’re naming another dog Chewie, dad?’ 

‘Technically Chewie the fourth’.

‘Fourth?!’ Ben and Rey exclaimed.

‘Wait, that means our Chewie was the third’ Ben marvelled.

‘Han Solo and Chewie, that’s the way it’s been since I was a teenager’ Han reminisced.

Setting the little pup down, they all watched and laughed as he ran around, curious about his new home and family.

‘Thanks, kid’ Han pulled Ben in for a hug.

‘Happy birthday, old man’.

-  
-  
-

Rey was lounging on the couch later that evening. Her parents and Chewie had left earlier than expected, right after they had all eaten, as Han wanted to go to the pet store before they closed, wanting to get his new fur baby some essentials. 

Which had made Rey chuckled, her father might act like the toughest, don’t-give-a-damn scoundrel around but deep down he was the biggest softie she’s ever met.

And Ben was in the shower which left her to watch reruns of the Simpsons whilst she binged on ice cream. 

Before her father had left, she had discussed about returning to work at the garage, which had surprised him. He had asked her if she was sure she was ready but if her son was trying his best to get back to normal, the least she could do was try to do the same. 

And she had missed it dearly, she loved being a mechanic, taking things apart and making them better than they were before, fixing things. She also missed spending time with her dad. 

‘What you doing eating my ice cream?’ Ben exclaimed suddenly, lifting her feet onto his lap as he sat on the other end of the sofa.

‘I don’t see your name on it’. 

‘It’s right there’ he pointed to the Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream pot.

‘Well I’m eating Jerry’s half’ sticking her tongue out. 

Ben chuckled, as he started to massage her feet, applying pressure to her soles as he too started watching tv.

‘Mmmm…that feels good, baby. How was work?’ With her dad’s party, she hadn’t had the chance to ask. 

‘The same, picking up trash. Although Finn said a whole sentence to me, I think I’m finally wearing him down’.

Rey laughed wholeheartedly.

Ben smiled as he spread her legs apart before laying in between them so his head rested on her stomach, feeling her hand immediately come to intertwine with his slightly damp hair as she sat the ice cream tub on the floor.

‘Yeah, won’t be long now and I’ll be promoted to head dog shit picker. I hear it includes bio-degradable bags, it’s all very swanky at the top, you know’. 

‘Poe called, he said you were acting weird before you left’.

He winced internally, so much for his mom not finding out.

‘Yeah, about that, mom. It was nothing, I just thought I saw…’

‘You don’t have to explain, Ben’ Rey interrupted. ‘I understand, today was always going to be hard for us both. But it’s ok now because we’re together and…there’s something I want to give you…something that I wanted to give you on your eighteenth birthday but well…’

She reached into her trouser pocket and placed a worn, deeply folded piece of paper in his hand.

He carefully unfolded it as not to tear it, the paper was so fragile, how long had his mother had this?

He immediately bolted upright, his eyes shot open in surprise and his breath caught in his throat.

Holy shit…

‘This is a cheque for a hundred and sixty-eight million dollars’ he said in disbelief. 

Rey followed him up, sitting with her back straight. She had wanted to give this cheque to Ben for such a long time now but it had never seemed like the right moment.

‘Yeah, I received it on my eighteenth birthday. My paternal grandfather, your great-grandfather, left it in his will that should he have any grandchildren they would inherit his fortune. He did it without my father’s knowledge, guess he didn’t want it wasted on drugs which is kinda ironic considering he was a drug baron amongst other things’.

Ben didn’t reply, still too entranced with this simple piece of paper.

‘Baby?’

‘I’m sorry…I’m still coming to terms with the fact that you’ve been a millionaire since I was six. Mom, I can’t take your money’.

‘You’re not taking it, I’m giving it to you. You could do so much with this money and I would feel so much better knowing you would never have to worry about anything financially for the rest of your life. You could see the world, go to college, buy a car…a sensible car, give it to your children or you could burn it to ash, the choice is yours’.

He didn’t know what to say or if there was anything he could say, his mother had just given him a ridiculous amount of money, a thank you seemed inadequate to say the least. Not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure he should keep it, he certainly didn’t deserve it.

So he did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he captured her lips with his own, feeling her hand come to rest on his cheek to further deepen their kiss.

He slipped his hand underneath her top to settle on her breast giving it a light squeeze causing Rey to wince.

‘Careful, baby. My breasts are a bit sore today’. 

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah, I just think it’s almost that time of the month’. She shrugged.

Rey’s periods had never been very consistent, she had always put it down to malnutrition and the sex trafficking. Sometimes she could miss months at a time.

‘I’m not really in the mood tonight, baby’ she hated the thought of disappointing him but she was too tired after today.

‘Okay, how bout we watch a movie instead?’ 

‘I’m in the mood for Aladdin’.

Watching Disney movies was kind of their thing, some of Ben’s earliest memories were singing along to the songs with his mother and it was something she still insisted upon doing even now, it made the teenager within him cringe but he knew it made her happy so he usually complied…after complaining that he didn’t want to do it, of course.

‘Fine, as long as I don’t have to sing A Whole New World’ he huffed.

‘Oh baby, of course you do, it’s tradition that we sing it together’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dduunnnn..... who’s following Ben!


	14. I’ll Show You The Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren makes a brief appearance in this chapter, raise your hands if you spot him.
> 
> But first some cute mama Rey and baby Ben time...

Rey – 12 years old

Rey blinked sleepily as she woke, not feeling the slightest bit refreshed, she had a headache from hell and was still exhausted. 

It was strange, she was free from Unkar and all his torture and yet, deep down, she still felt trap.

After her episode, Leia had called it a panic attack, she had fed Ben once more before falling asleep. Laying on her left side, she saw her son was still tightly holding onto her finger causing her to smile.

It was dark, she was on the fifth floor but the street lamps outside still illuminated the room in a soft orange glow, which made locating the clock on the wall a whole lot easier. 

1:25 A.M

Ben would be wanting another feed soon, sitting up, she brought him up to her chest carefully as not to wake him. 

She looked up at Leia, who was sleeping hunched over in the chair and Han had left the room for the night. Which Rey was thankful for, he seemed nice but she wasn’t in anyway ready to have him in the same room whilst she and Ben were sleeping. 

Rey glanced at the bed side table to see a cheese sandwich, two candy bars, a bottle of water and a bottle of juice. 

With a note:

Rey,

For you

Love,

Han and Leia 

Rey couldn’t help but stare at that one word, love. 

They loved her? 

She couldn’t remember one time in her whole life where anyone had said that to her much less wrote it.

And they had left her more food? 

She could feel her eyes water as she picked up half the sandwich, closing her eyes as she took a bite, she was pretty sure she would never take food for granted for as long as she lived.

Suddenly feeling movement against her, she looked down to see Ben wiggling in her arm, looking up at her with his big inquisitive eyes. 

‘Are you trying to get mommy’s attention?’ She whispered, as not to wake Leia.

Since Leia was asleep, Rey decided to take her top off, she held him to her breast and helped him to latch on. Filling the room with the soft sound of him suckling. 

‘I can’t believe you’re a full four days old, Ben. And you’ve grown so much already’. 

Brushing her fingers through his thick black hair before following the curve of his ear. 

Reaching over to pick up the bottle of water, she quickly uncapped it and guzzled it down, relishing the way the liquid soothed her dry throat. 

‘You’re full already, baby?’. 

Smiling down as Ben let go of her nipple, bringing him to rest on her shoulder as she gently rubbed his back. 

‘Good boy, have you got a little burp for mommy…’ she grimaced as she felt something warm and wet run down her back, thank god she had decided to take her shirt off. 

‘I guess you had something a little extra’. 

Looking back at Leia, she carefully slid off the bed and carried Ben to the en suite. Turning on the light and closing the door behind her, she lowered Ben onto the changing mat and started undressing him, taking off his diaper. 

Fiddling with the hot and cold taps of the small shower until the water was lukewarm, she took off the rest of her clothing and stepped in with Ben. 

Immediately allowing the water to rinse the spit up milk off her back before sitting in the corner. Luckily she was small enough that the water barely sprayed them as she bent her knees up so she could rest Ben on her thighs. 

‘First mommy and baby shower together’ she smiled as she cupped some water in her hand, running it down his chest and stomach. 

‘Do you like that, baby?’ She chuckled as Ben flailed his arms in the air, cooing gently as he watched the water. 

‘Just some you and me time…mommy loves you, yes she does’ she washed his arms, as he caught her fingers with his own. 

‘Now, how is mommy meant to clean you…mmmm?’ She laughed, peppering his chubby hands with kisses as his eyes zoomed in on her, his mouth slightly agape. 

Gently prizing her fingers from his grasp causing him to whine at the lost of contact. She finished washing him and started the same process for herself, every once in a while pulling a funny face to keep him entertained. 

Once she was satisfied they were both clean, she stood up gingerly and turned off the water. Stepping out, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped Ben in it. She hummed as she dried him, being careful around his umbilical stump, before putting on a fresh diaper. 

‘Now, let’s find something for you to wear’ she exited the en suite, sneaking a glance to find Leia was still asleep and tiptoed over to the bag of clothes Han had gotten her.

Rooting around she found a dinosaur onesie, with little orange cotton spikes running down the side and a blue set of pajamas for herself. 

Laying him down on the middle of the bed, she quickly dressed herself, she was still a bit wet but she didn’t care much. 

‘Let’s get you all snuggly, Ben’. Scrunching up the legs and arms of the onesie, she easily slipped the piece of clothing onto him, zipping it up. 

‘Who’s my little dinosaur?’ Kissing his forehead then both his cheeks ‘you are…you are’. 

He yawned in response.

‘Perhaps I should have asked, who’s my tired dinosaur?’.

Wrapping him in the blanket, she kissed his cheek one more time before placing him in the side crib, cuddling the blue bear next to him.

‘Goodnight, baby. I love you’.

-  
-  
-

‘When can we leave?’ 

Rey had finally plucked up the courage to ask, whilst she and Leia ate breakfast. It wasn’t that she minded staying at the hospital, quite the opposite, but she knew eventually people left. 

‘Well, sweetheart. The doctors want to just check that you and Ben are healthy before you leave’. Leia explained.

Looking down at Ben, who was studying Rey’s hand like it held some great mystery of the universe as he held it close to his face, she couldn’t see any indicator that he might be ill. 

‘I don’t feel sick and Ben looks fine’. 

‘Sometimes people can be ill without knowing, it’s better to be safe than sorry’.

‘So…if I let the doctor see me and Ben, we can leave?’

‘Yes, sweetheart. Han and I will take you home and you can start your new life with us’. Leia smiled. 

‘Will…will you stay in the room?’

‘If you want me to’. 

‘And no one touches Ben’ 

‘Ok, sweetheart. I’ll see what I can do’. Leia stood up and left the room.

Rey watched Ben, who had since decided he wanted to eat her hand as he gummed the flesh between her thumb and forefinger. 

‘It’s ok, Ben. I promise no one’s gonna hurt you…mommy will protect you’. Kissing his forehead.

The door opened suddenly, startling her as she looked up to see Leia and a woman she didn’t recognise walk in. The woman was wheeling in a metal trolley with a weighing machine on top.

‘Rey, sweetheart. This is doctor Jyn Erso, she’ll be examining you and Ben’. 

‘Hey there’ Jyn spoke softly. ‘Now, if it’s ok, I’d like to begin examining this handsome young man but I need your help, ok?’ 

Rey quickly glanced at Leia, who was smiling encouragingly, so she nodded in response.

‘Great. Could you pop him on the scales for me?’ Jyn pointed to the machine before turning it on.

Doing what she was told, she begrudgingly laid Ben down on his back as the digital numbers began to climb. 

‘Seven pounds and…eight ounces. Very good’ writing Ben’s weight in a little red book. 

Rey picked up Ben, who seemed to be relishing at the attention he was getting, waving his little arms and cooing as she sat back on the bed. 

‘Ok…’ Jyn knelt down in front of them, taking out an object from her right pocket ‘I’m gonna now be using this, a ophthalmoscope and it allows me to check his eyes. Now I know babies can be little wrigglers but I need you to hold him as still as possible, ok?’. 

Rey nodded, allowing the doctor to examine Ben, though she was ready to pull him away if she felt she needed to. 

‘Very beautiful eyes’ Jyn smiled, as she put away the tool and took off the item around her neck. ‘This one is called a stethoscope and it lets me listen to his heartbeat. Is it ok if you unzipped his onesie so I can put this against his chest?’. 

Flicking her eyes back to Leia, holding Ben tighter to her chest causing him to whine softly as if he could sense his mother’s sudden distress. 

‘It’s ok, sweetheart. We’re nearly done’. Leia reassured. 

Slowly she unzipped the onesie and turned Ben so he was facing the doctor. Allowing Jyn to place the end of the stethoscope against Ben’s chest whilst she placed the buds in her ears. 

‘He has a strong heartbeat, would you like to listen?’. 

Rey’s eyes beamed, a sudden excitement filled her as she nodded, allowing the doctor to place the stethoscope in her own ears.

Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…

Tears prickled Rey’s eyes as she smiled widely, falling in love with the sound, Ben really did have a strong heartbeat. 

‘Now, there is one more thing…’ Jyn took back the stethoscope and hung it around her neck. ‘I would like to give him a vitamin k shot, it’ll help prevent a rare but potentially fatal bleeding disorder that is found in newborns, but it’s completely up to you’. 

‘Will it hurt him?’ Rey asked, speaking up for the first time.

‘Nothing more than a small pinch’.

Looking down at Ben, who was waving his little hands in the air oblivious to her little dilemma, she started to considered her options. She had promised him, no one would hurt him, and she really didn’t want to break her promise. But if she refused and he got really ill and…died, she would never forgive herself. 

‘Okay’ she said quietly as she began to shuffle Ben’s left arm out of the sleeve. 

Jyn immediately set to work, sliding on a pair of latex gloves and rubbed a alcohol covered cotton wool ball on Ben’s upper arm. Jyn firmly but carefully pushed the needle in Ben’s arm before injecting the liquid.

Ben turned a deep shade of crimson as he showed his immediate unappreciation, his face scrunching as he began to scream at the top of his lungs. 

As soon as the needle was out, Rey rocked him against her, trying her best to soothe him. Even though deep down she knew it was best for him, she suddenly felt like the worst mother in the world, she had willingly allowed someone to hurt her baby.

‘I’m sorry, baby…mommy’s sorry’ she babbled, tears escaping her own eyes as Ben continued his wails. 

Leia rushed to Rey’s side, rubbing her arm affectionately. ‘It’s ok, sweetheart. Babies can sometimes overreact to the simplest of things’. 

‘Bu-but I allowed hi-him t-to be hurt…Wh-what if he do-doesn’t love m-me no m-more?’ 

‘Listen, sweetheart. That boy loves you more than anything. He’s just had a shock and expressing his distaste the only way he knows how…see he’s already calming down’. 

It was true, his cries had quieten down to whimpers although he still looked severely upset, moving his little limbs as if he was trying to figure out how to get away. 

Rey tenderly placed Ben’s arm back through the sleeve and zipped up his onesie. She breathed a sigh of relief, kissing his cheek. At least it was over, he didn’t have to be the subject of anymore examinations. 

No, now it was her turn. 

-  
-  
-

After Ben’s check up, Rey pretty much went through a similar process. The doctor checked her eyes, her heart, and had a blood pressure test. In which Jyn wrapped a Velcro arm band around her and it squeezed her arm so tight, she was sure her arm was going to pop off. 

The doctor had than informed her and Leia that she had low blood pressure, most likely due to malnutrition. Lastly she had a blood test, which hadn’t hurt as much as she thought it would and she was even given a biscuit afterwards. 

Jyn then said she wanted to examine her vagina for any complications from the birth. It had been uncomfortable to say the least but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

After, Jyn had informed her that there was nothing to be worried about but if she experienced any excruciating pain around her pelvis or when she urinated to come back to the hospital, then the doctor gave her and Ben the all clear.

And now, both of them were in the back of the truck, with Han driving and Leia in the front passenger seat. 

Rey looked out onto the street, there sure was a lot of fancy houses down this street, with front lawns full of green grass and so many different coloured flowers.

It was the nicest looking neighbourhood Rey had ever been to.

She looked over to her left, where Ben was sitting in his car seat wearing a blue hooded onesie, taking it all in his stride like he had been doing this since the moment he was born. 

It had taken Leia a few minutes to persuade Rey to put him in the seat but Leia had said it was for his own safety so she reluctantly agreed. 

She smiled as she rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, telling herself she was doing it to comfort Ben though she was pretty sure she was the one being comforted by the action. 

‘Well, here we are, sweetheart. Home sweet home’. Han announced. 

Rey looked out the window to see the biggest house she’s ever seen. Surely it wasn’t just Han and Leia living here, what would two people do in such a big house? 

She was eventually pulled out of her stupor by the car door opening. 

‘Do you need help getting Ben out, sweetheart?’. Leia asked.

Rey shook her head lightly, she had to admit to herself, they both seemed to be genuinely nice people. They were giving them a home, food, clothes and a family but she still didn’t trust them with Ben. 

She needed to keep him safe, that was her job as his mother.

Releasing the clip from her own seatbelt, she leaned over to do the same with Ben before lifting him out of the car seat and bringing him to her chest.

Stepping out the car, the house seemed even bigger and slightly intimidating, there were so many windows and the trees that surrounded the building were huge. 

Walking up the sturdy wooden steps onto the veranda, which was adorned with hanging baskets filled with a whole array of brightly coloured flowers. 

Leia gently ushered her towards the door as Han opened it. 

The hallway was painted a light grey and seemed to go on forever, looking to her right she saw a living room and to her left was a dining room. 

She was in complete awe of the place. 

There was no broken furniture or glass on the floor, the walls were all one clean colour and there was no horrible weird smells. 

A commotion could suddenly be heard bounding down the hallway as Rey looked down to see a huge bundle of brown fur race towards her. 

‘Chewie, down!’ Han scolded as the Newfoundland puppy jumped up to rest his front paws on Rey’s hip, clearly intrigued by the strangers in his house. Han guided Chewie back down to the ground and gently pushed him away ‘sorry, sweetheart. He’s still in training’. 

Rey smiled at Chewie, she had never been this close to a dog before, he looked really cute with his tongue hanging out at one side. 

She knelt down to stroke his cheek, combing her fingers through his soft brown fur. 

Even Ben was mesmerised by the pup, studying him with wide eyes like he was some kind of big, hairy alien as Chewie sniffed him, giving Ben a lick on the cheek causing Rey to giggle.

She definitely liked Chewie.

‘Well, looks like someone’s made a friend’ Han smiled as he and Leia watched the scene unfold.

‘Come on, sweetheart. We’ll show you your new bedroom’. Leia said, gently guiding Rey towards the stairs. 

There were pictures hanging on the wall, following the ascent of the staircase, Rey studied each one of them intently.

One photo was of Han and Leia, she was in a white dress with pink flowers in her hair whilst Han was in a sharp black tuxedo, Rey guessed it was from their wedding day. 

Another was of a short man with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, standing next to a woman with striking red hair and emerald green eyes and a little blonde girl sat in between them.

There was even one of little Chewie, sitting on the lawn with his tongue rolling out.

There were several more photographs, with different people attending different occasions, they looked happy…something that had been foreign and absent in her life for so long, except for of course when she was with Ben, but she didn’t know if she knew how to be happy in a family environment…but she would try.

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, which had seemed to have gone on forever, honestly this was more like a palace than a house. They turned to the right and walked down the hallway until they reached the third door.

Leia opened it and ushered Rey inside.

Rey silently gasped, the room was full with everything a baby could ever want or need. There was a dark mahogany changing station, a padded light grey bedside crib connected to the biggest bed Rey had ever seen in her life, a shelf full of storybooks, a brightly coloured bouncer with all manner of animals depicted on the front, not to mention all the toys.

‘Of course if there’s anything you don’t like we can swap it, sweetheart’ Han informed.

Didn’t like? 

She loved it all. 

‘There’s also clothes for you and Ben in the wardrobe and through this door is the en-suite’ Leia added, opening the door to reveal a light blue bathroom.

‘It’s been a long day, sweetheart. How bout you rest for awhile, it’s been a long day, me and Han will prepare supper’.

Rey smiled, giving a small nod as she sat on the bed, Chewie instantly taking that as a sign for him to curl up on the bed too.

‘Come on, Chewie’ Leia motioned for the pup to follow.

‘It’s ok, he can stay’ Rey said quietly as she moved to rest against the headboard, Chewie snuggling up against her. 

Present day 

It was late evening when Ben found himself on horseback, trekking through the forest with Poe. The sun was slowly setting, leaving a pinky hue in the sky which dimly lit their way through the thick trees. 

There was no noise except for the owls hooting in their nests, the soft whistling of the wind and a howl of a wolf in the distance, giving the forest a eerie Blair Witch vibe, this felt like a classic setup to a murder in a horror movie.

Ben had been getting ready to go home when a visitor at the park had come into Poe’s office, informing him of a bear trap that she had found. As Finn had the day off work, Poe had recruited a reluctant Ben to come along.

‘Be careful. She said she closed this trap but there might be more’. Poe warned as he got of his black with little flecks of ginger horse, Xwing. ‘Best leave the horses here’. 

Ben also jumped down from his horse, literally jumped. 

Silencer, was a huge black shire. Usually used for working out in the fields and pulling carts but he was found one day by the rangers in the park tied up to a tree and left for dead. 

Ben patted Silencer on the neck, thinking fondly on when they first met.

Silencer had tried to buck him off numerous times as he had done with every other ranger but Ben had refused to give up and eventually earned the horse’s trust and respect…the carrots Ben sneakily gave to him was probably also a huge contributing factor.

Ben silently agreed as he scanned the area, his job here was essentially a look out for any predators that could be lurking by. 

The only defences he carried with him was a can of pepper spray and a pocket knife, Poe and Finn still didn’t trust him enough to allow him to carry a tranquilliser gun…which he suppose was fair enough but it now made them vulnerable. 

Everyone knew dusk and night were the most dangerous time to go walking in the forest, especially since this national park was home to bears, wolves and cougars but as it was illegal to poach here and Poe had seen it necessary to go now rather than wait til morning. 

‘Ah, here it is’ Poe exclaimed as he bent down to inspect it, turning his flashlight on. 

Ben’s eyes widen ‘it’s a First Order trap’.

He guessed that answered the riddle of who was watching him a couple of days ago. 

Though surely Hux wasn’t that stupid to think that would scare him, perhaps he’d been giving Hux too much credit all this time.

‘How can you tell?’

‘This little insignia here, it’s the mark of The First Order’. Ben explained, pointing to a little red symbol that had been stamped on the stock bar.

‘I thought The First Order was no more’.

‘Perhaps they sold it to someone’.

‘No. Only The First Order is stupid enough to hunt in this park…no offence’.

‘None taken’ Ben shrugged.

‘We’ll wait here tonight, hide in those bushes over there, the person who set this is bound to come back’.

‘Alright, I’ll call mom, tell her I won’t be home’.

‘Sure thing’. Poe said before examining their surroundings, looking for a good advantage point.

Ben took out his phone from his back pocket, quickly dialling in his mother’s number. 

‘Hey mom…yeah, I’m fine. I actually called to tell you not to wait up for me, someone found a bear trap and I’m helping Poe try and catch the dicks who set it up, so I won’t be home tonight…yeah…yes I promise to be careful…ok…I love you too…ok…bye’. 

‘Come on, let’s go hunker down in those bushes up that hill’. 

Following Poe, they hid behind the foliage, Ben tried to avoid scratching his bare arms on the branches but failed miserably as he and Poe sat cramped together between the bush and a tree to conceal themselves.

Ben rubbed his bare arms, he was only wearing his shirt, not having enough time to grab something warmer before Poe roped him into this crusade.

‘So, what happened between you and Snoke?’ Poe spoke up after several moments.

‘What do you mean?’ Ben questioned.

‘Well, it’s a bit of a coincidence, isn’t it? That at the same time you left The First Order, Snoke just happened to disappear’.

‘And that’s all that is, a coincidence’. 

‘Hey, I’m just saying, you’d probably be proclaimed a hero if you had something to do with it’.

‘I have no interest in being a hero’. 

‘What about me and Finn?’

‘Did my mother put you up to this?’ Ben snapped.

‘Sorry, just we have some time to kill and I thought we were owed an explanation’.

‘Look, what I did to you and Finn, it wasn’t personal. I was just…I knew it would upset mom’.

‘See now, that’s another thing I don’t get. You find out your mother was raped then decided to make her life a living hell’.

‘What can I say…I’m an asshole’.

‘No, there’s more to it than just that’ Poe argued, unconvinced about Ben’s reasoning.

Ben didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. 

If he was unwilling to talk to his own mother about what had happened in that year he spent with Snoke, there was no way in hell he was going to discuss it with Poe.

There were just some questions that were better left unanswered.

‘Well, get some rest. I’ll take first watch’ Poe instructed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything else out of Ben.

-  
-  
-

Ben awoke, groggy and dazed, briefly wondering why he wasn’t at home in bed as Poe prodded his shoulder.

‘Hey, wake up. Look someone’s coming’ he whispered. 

It was still dark, early hours if the dew was anything to go by, Ben had to give his eyes a moment to adjust, rubbing the sleep from them but hesitantly creeping through the shadows, he could make out a small figure, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible as they moved their way towards the trap.

‘I’ll take the right, you take the left’ Poe ordered.

Ben nodded before stealthily taking the route down the hill to the left side of this figure, trying to be kept hidden by the bushes as he found a tree to hide behind waiting on Poe’s signal to move in.

‘Aaarrrggghhh’

Poe cried out in pain as another smaller trap bit into his ankle causing the unknown figure to set off, running into the forest.

‘Shit’ Ben cursed as he made his way towards Poe.

‘I’m fine, go after him’ 

‘Bloody hell’ Ben cursed once more before taking off. 

He ran as fast as his long legs would go, the smaller figure may have had a slight head start but Ben was quickly gaining momentum. 

Feeling his lungs burn in protest from the sudden need to overwork in order to get the oxygen into his body, as he swiftly dodged the trees.

The only light showing his path was the moon as he fought with the uneven ground and knobbly roots, closing the gap between him and the poacher as he tackled them to the ground.

Crouching over the poacher, he turned them to face him, Ben was taken by surprise of who it actually was.

‘Mitaka?’ Ben gasped, breathing heavily through his mouth, he really needed to work on his cardio.

‘Hello Ren’.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

Mitaka was a member of The First Order but he was low down on the pecking order, nothing more than a simple attack dog, always following Hux around like some lost puppy.

‘Oh, I think you know. Hux isn’t happy, Ren. He knows what you did to Snoke’.

‘Hux doesn’t know shit’

‘He knows Snoke went to visit your mother the night he went missing, he knows that they were old friends, Ren’.

‘Mention my mother again, I dare you’. Ben threatened as he squared off with him, nose to nose.

‘It’s not me you should be worried about’ Mitaka stated calmly.

Ben, deciding he had heard enough, stood up and dragged Mitaka along by the collar of his jacket as he started the trek back to Poe.

‘Well you should be worrying about what the law will do to you’.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Ren. Hux said if I didn’t return, he’d be the one visiting your mother, if you get my meaning’.

Ben stopped abruptly, turning back to face Mitaka with a look of disdain. 

The very thought of someone hurting his mother made his blood boil.

Hux had always known Ben’s weakness was his mother, even when Ben had beaten Hux to a bloody, crying mess on the floor, much to Snoke’s disapproval, he had still insisted that she was. 

Hux was anything but stupid, Ben had to begrudgingly give him that. 

‘Yeah, I get it. Fine, you can go but tell Hux this. The next time he wants to threaten me, he does it to my face like a man, he doesn’t send his bitch to do it for him…oh and one more thing’.

Pulling the knife out of his pocket, Ben plunged the blade to the hilt in Mitaka’s gut, cutting through him like butter as he slowly twisted it. 

Though he loathed to admit it, there was a certain thrill that ran up his spine as the adrenaline rushed through his veins upon hearing the shaky breath Mitaka released.

It was then that he realised he had missed this…it made him feel powerful.

‘I did warn you not to mention my mother again…be sure not to take the knife out before you give my message to Hux otherwise you’ll bleed out before you can relay it’.

Leaving Mitaka to crawl his sorry ass back to Hux, Ben raced back to Poe, finding him still wrestling to free himself from the trap.

Firmly pushing Poe’s panicked hands out the way, Ben placed his own hands on each spring next to the jaws of the trap and pushed down, releasing Poe’s leg which was heavily bleeding.

Ben hissed in sympathy.

That’s got to hurt, hopefully the jaws didn’t pierce the bone.

Quickly undoing his belt, he wrapped it tightly around the injured leg above the wound before hoisting Poe onto his shoulder, making his way back towards the horses.

‘Let’s get you to the hospital’. 

‘What happened to the guy?’ Poe asked, sounding like he was on the verge of passing out.

‘He gave me the slip’.

-  
-  
-

Rey had been binge watching Disney plus all night, she found with Ben out of the house, she just kept twisting and turning, without the slightest hope of falling asleep. With him gone, it had reminded her too much of when he was with The First Order, when he had abandoned his home, his family….and her.

It still hurt now to think about it, all those nights she had stayed up crying, clutching his black sweater against her, curled up on his bed, hoping with all her might that he would come back home.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, it didn’t do well to dwell on those memories, her son had eventually found his way back home and that’s all that matters now.

Looking out through the window she could see a pink hue coming fourth from the horizon, as night succumbs to twilight, she could even faintly hear the birds begin their morning chorus.

She was half way through Fox and the Hound before she heard the familiar sound of the car on the driveway, jumping to her feet, she ran to the door, watching as her son walked through the door.

The first thing that immediately caught her attention was the pool of blood staining his shirt. 

‘Oh my God, Ben. What happened?’

‘I’m fine. It’s Poe, he got his leg caught in a trap’. Ben informed as he entered the kitchen.

‘Is he ok?’ she asked, standing in the doorway.

‘Well he was being doped up on morphine and flirting with the nurses when I left, so yeah, he’ll be ok’.

Ben unbuttoned the bloody shirt before dumping it in the trash.

‘Come on, it’s been a long night for both of us’ he extended his hand towards his mother as they made their way up the wooden hill to bed.


End file.
